The Start of Something New
by Addctd2Greys
Summary: Cristina and Owen are in a good place in their life. Owen is excelling as Chief of Surgery and Cristina is fulfilling her Cardio-Goddess dreams and she thinks it's time for them to finally have the family they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I hope you enjoy this new story. It's new and I think it'll be better.**

Chapter 1: Start of Something New

Cristina walked into the attending's lounge and was confused by Meredith, Miranda, and Callie standing around the couch. She walked up behind them and seen Owen asleep with his goddaughters in his lap and Tuck lying against his arm. She took out her phone and took a picture. She smiled slightly and then felt a faint ache in her heart. She instantly knew that her not letting Owen have the family he dreamed of was selfish. Meredith, Miranda, and Callie took their kids then Cristina sat next to Owen on the couch. He was sleeping peacefully but looked exhausted.

Cristina knew they should get home and sleep so she shook him awake. He groaned and moaned then seen Cristina smiling next to him.

"Hey sleepy head." She said and kissed him softly.

"Hey. Where'd did the kids go?"

"Their mother's took them."

"Oh well they were getting into trouble so I took them."

"Okay, well let's go and we can pick up some pizza on the way."

"Alright."

Hand in hand they walked out of the hospital to Owen's truck and went by the pizza parlor then to the firehouse. The entire ride Cristina was quiet. She was thinking of whether or not she wanted kids. When they got inside the firehouse they ate in silence then changed into pajamas. Cristina sat on the bed while Owen sat on the couch and looked for something to watch on TV.

After watching a half hour of SNL Owen turned to Cristina and noticed her staring into space.

"Earth to Cristina!" Owe said three times before catching her attention. "What's wrong."

"No-"

"Don't say 'nothing' or 'I'm fine' because something is on your mind. Talk to me."

She nodded then closed her eyes. "I've been thinking….about us…."

Owen gulped, "What about us?"

"Well today I seen you with all the kids and I felt real….shitty. Like a horrible wife. You could be a father and we could be so happy but I ruined it and it's not fair. I feel so bad and I've been thinking that maybe things could be different if I would've grown up."

She began crying and Owen held her for a minute. He held her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "So what are you saying?"

"I think that maybe we could…should try to have a baby." She whispered.

Owen wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her intensely.

Cristina pulled away first. "So you're happy?"

"Very very happy." Owen exclaimed and gave her another quick kiss.

"Okay good. I run out of birth control tomorrow. So I won't refill the prescription and I won't pick up condoms either."

"Cristina, are you sure?"

"I am. I really truly am."

"Good. So can we get in some practice?" Owen asked suggestively.

"Mhm." She nodded and walked towards the bedroom.

Owen quickly got off the couch and followed her. She was lying under the covers and her clothes were left on the floor in a trail to the bed. He quickly undressed and joined her in the bed.

He began kissing her lips fiercely then moved to her neck.

"Owen I have early surgery….quick and dirty."

Owen didn't need to be told he again. He entered her quickly and fast. A few minutes later they were both sweating and on the verge of orgasms.

"Owen…"she moaned. He reached his hand in between them and began rubbing her as he thrusts in and out. Then simultaneously they came. Sweaty and out of breath, they lied in each other's arms just thinking.

"I love you Cristina."

"I love you too Owen."

"We're going to have a family…" he whispered.

"I hope." Owen wrapped his arms around her tighter and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

That night they both dreamt of what the future had in store for them. A growing family, maybe a new home, it was bright.

* * *

**a/n: Let me know what you think please. If more people like it then I'll continue, if not I'll change it to a one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Need to Know

The next morning Cristina and Owen woke up to the alarm: **5:45 A.M. **Owen threw on his boxers and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast while Cristina showered and got ready for work. Thirty minutes later Owen had an egg bagel sandwich and coffees made. As she emerged from the bedroom she could smell the coffee and eggs.

"Have I ever told you how great of a husband you are?" She said as she bit into her sandwich.

"Once or twice." He replied and kissed her. "So what surgeries do you have planned?"

"Well Chief Hunt, I have an off pump coronary artery bypass followed by a CBAG then a valve replacement." She said proudly.

"That sounds like a pretty good morning. While I will be doing budget reports, looking through nurse applications and maybe I'll get to scrub into a trauma or two."

"The day in the life of chief of staff. I have to get going but maybe I'll see you at lunch."

"Meet me in my office."

"Okay." She reached up and kissed him and drove off to the hospital.

When Cristina arrived at the hospital, she saw Meredith struggling with the kids. Cristina walked over to Meredith's car and help her get Mark's car seat out and then held Zola's hand and walked to the daycare with them. They dropped off the kids and began walking to the attending's lounge. While in the elevator, Cristina smiled and turned to Meredith.

"So I have news…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Owen and I are going to try for a baby."

Meredith's face lightened up, "Well that shouldn't take long." She laughed, "I'm happy for you Cristina…"

"But?"

"Are you sure. I mean you've guys have been married for about three years and together for almost five and you have made it annoyingly clear that you do not want a kid."

"I see you do it. You, Meredith Grey, can be a mother for two kids. This is something Owen really wants and I really could want this, a family. My mother and I don't speak; Saul and I don't speak much but more than my mother and I. My family consists of you, Derek, your kids, Owen and this hospital. That's not a true family. I want a real family. Owen and I deserve a real family. We've been through so much and got out on the good side. I'm an amazing surgeon and that was my dream, and it's come true. So it's time for something more, something better for me."

Meredith looked at her person with teary eyes. "I'm so proud of you Cristina. I really am."

Cristina nodded and quickly wiped her tears away. "Let's go before the interns see us like this." They quickly walked to the attending's lounge and changed into their scrubs. Cristina went to the cardio wing to check on her post op patients then went to scrub into surgery.

After finishing her first two surgeries, it was already lunch time. She made her way to Owen's office and opened the door to find the lunch spread he had prepared for them: grilled cheese, vegetable soup, grapes, water, and cupcakes.

She walked into the office and seen Owen sitting at his desk picking at the grapes. "Well this is better than eating lunch in the cafeteria." She made her way to his desk and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm so hungry."

"Well let's dig in." the two began eating in comfortable silence, looking up at each other every once in a while. After finishing eating they made their way to the couch. "So I wanted to talk to you." Owen blurted out.

"Okay. Let's talk."

"Why do you want a baby? Why now?"

"Why not?" she asked in returned.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"Honestly…?"

"In all honesty, I just want a family. After everything we have been through we deserve it. Now is the perfect time." She reassured him.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and smiled then gave him a kiss. "I love you Cristina."

"I love you too, but I have another surgery in ten minutes."

"Alright, kick ass."

"I always do." She said and walked out of his office and to the surgical floor to scrub in.

During her last surgery a thought came to her mind. **Can I even have another kid? **It bothered her throughout the entire surgery. After the surgery, she walked to the OB floor to schedule an appointment.

"My name is Cristina Yang; I need to make a consultation appointment with Dr. Hicks."

The receptionist looked through the computer to see any free times Dr. Hicks had. "We can squeeze you in right now if you have time."

Cristina checked her watch and nodded. Owen wouldn't be expecting her for another half hour or so. Cristina walked back with the receptionist to an empty exam room. She changed into the gown and lied down on the table.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in; "Hello Cristina. I am Dr. Hicks. I see you're here for a consultation. I have your medical records and see you have a very…interesting history."

"Yes. I do."

"Well what am I consulting you on?"

Cristina took a deep and replied, "My husband and I want to have a baby but I just want to make sure that I am able too."

"Well Cristina, let's see what we can do. I am going to start you off by getting your FSH levels tested then we will do a sonogram of your ovary."

A half hour later Cristina was sitting in Owen's office relaxing. Dr. Hicks assured Cristina that the sonogram looked very promising and that as long as Owen had a high sperm count; they should be able to make a baby soon.

Owen finished up a spleen repair from a MVC victim and made his way to his office. As he was walking on the catwalk a OB Resident was shouting for him.

"Chief Hunt! Hold on sir." She ran as fast as she could.

"Yes Dr….?"

"Matthews. I have your wife's test results. Could you bring them to her sir?"

"Sure. Thank you very much Dr. Matthews. Have a good evening." She ran off to the elevators and Owen walked into his office. '"Hello my beautiful wife." He kissed her cheek then took a seat at his desk. "Sorry I'm an hour late, I had a trauma to attend to. I hope you weren't waiting to long."

"Uh, nope. I had some last minute things to do anyway."

"Hmm. Like what?"

"Nothing really, baby Mark had an appointment and Mer needed me to bring him."

"Hmm."

She couldn't even look at him. She knew that he knew and she had no idea what to do or say. Then she seen the envelope he had.

"What's in the envelope?" she asked cautiously.

"Some results…"

"Owen…"

"Cristina, why didn't you tell me you had an appointment. I would've gone."

"You were in surgery and it was last minute. Spur of the moment kind of thing…"

"What happened?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure I was able to have kids. Dr. Hicks said my egg count is good and she took my FSH levels which I assume are in the envelope."

"Yeah. Do you want to look?" he said offering the envelope to her.

"No, you can do it."

"Alright." Owen removed the papers from the envelope and skimmed over it. "Well your level is 5mlU/ml. Which is pretty perfect."

Cristina sighed and walked over to Owen. He opened his arms and pulled her into his lap. "I was so worried Owen." She whispered.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay."

"Let's go home."

**A/N:I'm glad I got so many good responses to my first chapter. I'll try to update weekly…but this week will be an exception J**

**A/N2: Dr. Hicks is made up. I didn't know any OB names so tadaaa. BTW Mark referred to in this story is MerDer's baby boy.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Really loving the reviews, you all are amazing.

Chapter 3: Put This to A Test

Three weeks later:

It had been three weeks since Owen and Cristina started trying for a baby and they just had to wait. Neither one of them were patient at all.

Cristina and Owen woke up bright and early on Sunday morning cuddled into each other's arms. Cristina rolled over onto laid on Owen's chest. The night before Meredith asked Cristina and Owen to babysit Zola and Mark because she and Derek wanted a day to themselves. They agreed to since it'd be great practice.

"Good morning" she mumbled into his chest.

"Good morning." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready for a fun day with the Shepherd kids?"

"Mmmm, no. But how bad could it be?"

"Did you really just say that?"

An hour and a half later Mark was lying in Cristina's arms crying while Zola ran around the living room dancing to Yo Gabba Gabba. Owen left to the grocery store for food for Zola and more wipes for Mark.

"Zola turn the TV down and please sit on the couch." Cristina begged her.

"I can't hear over Mark!" Zola pouted.

"Zola! Sit down now. Please." She shouted; which only made Mark cry more. "Okay Mark, I don't know why you're crying. You should probably stop soon. Come on Mark." She swayed him back and forth bouncing up and down trying to calm him and nothing seemed to work.

"He needs a bottle." Zola told her aunt and ran to his diaper bag and got his bottle and formula. "Here." She gave her aunt Mark's stuff and sat back on the couch.

"Thanks Zo."

A few minutes later Owen walked up the stairs with the grocery bags. Zola hopped off the couch, "Uncle Owen! Did you get animal crackers?"

"Yes I did Princess Zola." He said and passed the box of animal crackers to her. "And I have wipes for Mark." He walked over to Cristina and seen her holding Mark, looking extremely stressed.

"I can't do this." Cristina said to Owen. "He hates me and Zola…she's just wound up I guess."

"Cristina, you're doing fine."

"Just take him and finish feeding him then change him. Then they need to go down for naps around one." Cristina walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Owen spent the next few hours feeding Mark and Zola then cleaning after them then playing on the floor with them. Who knew two little kids could create such a big mess? Owen thought. After playing with them and cleaning up Mark's baby puke, he put them into his bed for their nap then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cristina, can you please open the door?" he asked then put his ear against the door to see if he could hear her. He opened the door slowly then seen her in the bathtub crying. He closed the door behind him and rushed to her. "What's wrong Cristina?"

"All I want is to give you a family but the one thing I feared is coming true."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to make a horrible mother."

"Why would you say that?"

"My own god kids don't like me."

"Cristina, they're both practically babies and aren't used to this house. Mark is just a baby and probably wants his mother. Zola is just being a toddler. Cristina, you did nothing wrong." He climbed into the tub with her and held her. " Cristina, our baby will love us both so much, especially you. I swear to that."

Red and puffy eyed, Cristina looked into Owen's eyes and seen the promise that they held for her. "I really love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her gently on the lips and got out of the tub. "Let's go get you some lunch before they wake up." She nodded her head and got out after him. They silently walked into the kitchen and Owen made two bowls of cereal. They sat on the couch and caught their selves up on The Walking Dead. After two and half episodes they heard the pitter patter of little feet walk into the bathroom then Mark began crying.

"I'll get him." Owen said and got off the couch and walked to the bedroom. He lifted Mark up and smelled his diaper. "Let's change your diaper." Owen grabbed his diaper bag from the floor and quickly changed him.

Zola ran into the living room and sat next to Cristina then looked at her. "I used the potty aunty."

"Good job Zozo." Owen walked back into the living room with a freshly changed Mark and sat on the couch. Cristina changed from The Walking Dead to Finding Nemo for Zola.

Mark began whining and stirring in Owen's arms. "Here, I'll hold him." She said and cradled Mark for the rest of the movie.

"What time did Meredith say she'd come and get them?" Owen asked as Zola began tap dancing like the penguin on Happy Feet.

"Around five."

"Another hour and a half or so…" Cristina nodded and looked at baby Mark. He looked up at his god mother and smiled. One day I'll be looking down at a baby boy and he'll have Owen's pretty blue eyes. She sighed and held him closer.

"You're doing really great." Owen whispered to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"Thanks."

Two hours later Meredith and Derek walked up the steps of the firehouse. Cristina was lying on the couch with Zola cuddled up next to her and Mark on her chest while Owen was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Looks like you guys had a fun day." Derek stated as he walked to the kitchen.

Cristina glared at Meredith, "Your daughter is very hyper and too smart for her age. Your son, as beautiful as he is, is quite loud."

"Oh Cristina, it couldn't have been that bad." She said with a smirk. "Still want to be a mother?"

"Somehow yes because of this right here." She said as she waved her hands over the children lying against her.

"It's a beautiful thing. Glad I could help."

"Help? How was this "helping"?"

"You got a taste of motherhood."

"I couldn't handle it at first…I'm so scared."

"Cristina you'll be fine. And you have Owen. It's okay."

"I guess."

Derek and Owen walked into the living room laughing, "Well thank you for babysitting, we had an amazing day but we missed our kids. We're ready to go home for some family time." Derek said then lifted Zola as Meredith picked up Mark.

"We really do appreciate today. Hope you had fun." Meredith said.

"We did thanks. Have a good night."

"We will. Bye." The Shepherd family walked down the steps and went home.

Owen kissed Cristina's check then walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back to the living room with 2 plates of lasagna and caesar salad and then went to grab two glasses of wine.

"Cristina, you did well today." Owen said as they ate.

"Thanks, I tried hard. For you."

"Is that why you're doing this, wanting to have a baby I mean? For me?"

"No."

They finished eating in a comfortable silence then cuddled on the couch to watch more Walking Dead. Not long after starting the second episode they were both asleep.

A/N: So I tried to keep Cristina in character. I'm having trouble but I tried….A

A/N2: if there is anything in particular that you would like to see, let me know. I am open to ideas! Review keep me motivated. (hint hint)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank my friend Matt for helping me; I've been going through so much in the past week and told me to get all that off my mind I should go write…so here.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cancer **

"Honey, wake up." Owen whispered into Cristina's ear. "I have breakfast waiting for you."

Cristina rolled over to look at the clock. 6:37 a.m. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Owen was standing next to her, in nothing but boxers, with a fresh cup of coffee. She sat up and smiled at him. She could smell the array of smells coming from the kitchen.

"That smells really great." She said and walked out of the bedroom to a beautifully set table. There were pancakes, sausage, and eggs even a bouquet of red and white roses. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before taking a seat. "You're really great."

They continued eating breakfast in a comfortable silence, exchanging smiles and glances every once in a while. Owen decided to break the silence first, "So what's the plan for today? I might have to go in for a bit to do some paper work but then I'm all yours."

"Well that's really good but I had something else in mind." She gave him a flirty smile and he knew exactly what she meant.

"I'll be home by noon, and then I'll be all yours." He began clearing the table of the dishes and condiments.

"That's perfect because today is a good day for um…fun." He gave her a confused look, not knowing what she meant. "I'm ovulating." She specified.

"Well then I will definitely be home by noon." He gave her a lingering kiss and hugged her. "I should go get ready for work."

"Let me help you." She followed him into the bathroom to "help" him.

An hour later, Owen was out the door heading to the hospital while Cristina had research papers and work sprawled out all over her bed. She was deep into research for a new clinical trial she and Dr. Russell were trying out. The only thing she wanted before having a baby was to finish this clinical trial and get published.

After two hours of reading over results and data Cristina needed a break. She walked to the kitchen for cereal and seen her phone blinking. She walked over to it and picked it up: 3 missed calls, 3 text messages and 2 voicemails. She sighed and looked at the texts:

**Owen: How are you doing? This paper work sucks.**

**Meredith: You should pick up your phone.**

**Owen: Call me when you get this. **

Cristina began getting worried. She called Owen's cell phone but no answer, she called the hospital to get through to him but they said he was in surgery. She called Meredith and after 4 rings, she picked up.

"Cristina! There you are. Owen and I have been calling you like crazy."

"I see, what's wrong?"

"Well, your mother is here."

"What? Here as in at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Why…?"

"I have no clue. She wants you to come in."

"Well I have the day off and I'm busy with this trial stuff."

"Yeah, well she's not leaving."

"Fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"I'll see you then."

Cristina walked into the bedroom and swiftly put on skinny jeans, boots, and her Stanford sweatshirt and threw her hair up then was out the door. The drive to the hospital was short and traffic free, Cristina parked in her spot and went into the hospital.

She called Meredith and waited for her to pick up.

"You should come up to the 3rd floor conference room." Meredith quickly stated.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Cristina steeped into the elevator and kept thinking over and over what could be going on. She got off on the 3rd floor and walked straight to the conference room. On the way a few nurses looked at her strangely and she was extremely confused. She stepped into the conference room and seen it full of people: Owen, Meredith, Richard, Miranda, Helen and Saul. They were all gathered around the table and stared at her when she walked in. She looked at Owen and he looked sorry. "What is this?" she asked finally speaking up.

Owen pulled out the chair next to him and asked her to sit. She slowly walked to the seat and sat down, all six pairs of eyes on her. Owen took her hand and gently squeezed it.

Richard finally spoke up, "Dr. Yang we are here today because your father and mother wanted us to sit down and talk with you."

"About what exactly." She asked Richard while glaring at her mother.

"Well Dr. Yang…" Richard began but was cut off by Saul.

"Cristina, I have cancer."

She took a deep breath, "What kind?"

"Colon."

"What stage?"

"It is borderline invasive and advanced." Richard replied. Cristina just nodded.

"I came here because one, this hospital has impeccable surgeons that could help me and two; I think you have the right to know what is going on." Once again, Cristina just nodded.

"Richard and I have talked this over and we will proceed with a partial colectomy. We do not know whether or not to open him up or do it minimally invasive." Miranda stated. "We need to get in fast though so we're going to schedule it for the day after tomorrow."

"Monday." Cristina whispered. "So why is every general surgery attending in here? Don't you have interns to check on or something?" she asked more audible.

"Well Richard and Miranda are your father's surgeons and I'm here as your best friend."

"Right well can you all give me a moment with…my parents." Richard, Miranda, and Meredith left the room. It was just Cristina, Owen, and her parents. "How are you dealing with all this?" Cristina asked her parents.

"It all hasn't set in yet." Helen stated. Saul nodded in agreement. "So, how are you two doing?"

Owen and Cristina both looked at each other and said, "Good."

"Good." Saul and Helen stated.

"So…where are you staying?" Cristina asked nonchalantly.

"Probably the Four Seasons." Helen said.

"Well you two should come over for dinner tonight. I'll cook something nice."

"Thank you Owen." Helen said. "We should get going and check into our hotel. We'll be there around 5:30."

"Perfect." Owen said with his charming smile. "It was nice meeting you both. Finally."

"Yes, it is. We will see you two later." Saul and Helen walked out of the conference room arm in arm.

Cristina slowly turned and looked at Owen. "So much for our baby making day." She said quietly. "I should get back home and finish up some reading then I guess clean up."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few hours." He gave her a kiss then walked out of the conference holding her hand.

* * *

At 3:30 sharp, Owen walked up the steps of the firehouse. He seen the dishes from breakfast in the sink, Cristina's clothes that she's left on the floor over the past few days, empty alcohol bottles from throughout the week, and her lying on the bed curled up with dried tears on her face.

He walked into the bedroom and assumed she was asleep until she sniffled and rolled over to face him. "Hey beautiful." Owen said and sat down next to her on the bed. He stroked her hair for a little bit then got up to start dinner.

Owen was in the kitchen cutting vegetables when Cristina walked in. "What're you cooking?"

"Shrimp scampi. Do you think they'll like it?"

"I think so."

"Alright, so how are you doing?"

"Fine." She said as she wrapped her arms and his waist.

"Okay, would you like to help me cook?"

"No. But we should delay the cooking and partake in other planned events." She said suggestively."

"Are you sure Cristina?"

"Very much so."

"It's been a long day, we shouldn't…."

"Think of it this way, if I get pregnant soon our baby might be able to meet Saul."

Owen nodded and smiled at her then picked her up and kissed her fiercely. He carried her to the bedroom and roughly but playfully threw her onto the bed while he stripped down to just his boxers. She began laughing, which made him happy. He began nibbling on her neck and down her chest. He pulled away to help Cristina out of her clothes. He admired her body then began planting soft kisses on her breasts.

"Owen I need you." She moaned. He slid his boxers off and then spread her legs and thrusted into her quickly. He kept pumping in and out while she clawed her nails into his back. She was on the verge of an orgasm so he went faster and harder. Cristina began shouting his name while he began grunting in her ear. Owen knew that she was getting closer every second. He kept his quick pace and began sucking on her neck. A few seconds later he could feel her shaking under his body, which made him cum. He pulled away from her neck and continued thrusting into her, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Owen rolled over and laid next to her, both of them trying to catch their breath. He kissed her one more time and got out of bed and put on his boxers and some sweats. "I'm going to finish cooking, you relax."

A little after 5:30, Helen and Saul were outside of the firehouse ready to get for dinner with their daughter and son in law.

The dinner went smoothly. It was mostly full of stories of Cristina as a child. It was also full of talk about their marriage and the plane crash.

After dinner, Cristina helped Owen clean the kitchen then they both changed into pajamas and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So for the whole Saul thing, I just found out my grandfather has colon cancer and that's why it took me so long to update. I really didn't want to write but thanks to Matt I did. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just Breathe

The next morning Owen rolled over to hold Cristina but she wasn't in the bed. He opened his eyes and looked around the room but there was no sight of her. He got out of the bed and checked the bathroom, no Cristina. He walked out to the living room and seen her on the couch sipping on her coffee starring at the wall.

"Good morning." Owen said as he walked towards her.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"What're you doing?" he said as he kissed her quickly.

"Nothing."

"How long have you been up?"

"A few hours."

"I'm going to make breakfast, any requests?"

"Can you make me an omelet?"

Owen walked to the kitchen and prepared two omelets and some toast. After a half hour, Owen had two omelets and two pieces of toast for the both of them. He walked over to the couch and sat next to her and began eating. By the time Owen finished Cristina had barely touched her food.

"Cristina you need to eat."

"What if Saul gets worse or the surgery doesn't help?" she whispered.

"Some of the best surgeons in the country are working on him. Saul will be perfectly fine Cristina." Owen tried to reassure her.

"I'm going to lose my stepfather just like I lost my dad." Cristina wasn't ever this scared. Owen scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and cradled her for almost an hour.

Cristina slowly got off the couch and walked to the bedroom and picked up her piles of research. She spread it all over the bed and began putting herself to work. Owen walked in after a couple of minutes and just watched her work.

"You're hovering." She stated bluntly, never looking up from her work.

"Just observing, as chief I need to make sure my pupils are doing great work."

"Well as your, very stressed out, wife, I need space." She snapped back at him.

Owen was a bit shocked at the petulance in her tone so he quietly walked into the room, grabbed a change of clothes, and went to take a shower. After a half hour he walked back into the bedroom fully dressed then walked over to Cristina and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go into the hospital and do some paperwork for the nurses. I'll be back in an hour or so." Owen told her then grabbed his keys and left.

Cristina worked on her research for a little longer then decided to go for a jog. She threw on yoga pants and a sweatshirt, grabbed her iPod, and then headed out the door. She ran from the firehouse to the park five blocks away. She took a seat on a bench in front of the water fountain and starred at it. A few minutes later the tears ran down her cheeks then she began hyperventilating. People that passed looked at her with concern and many just continued to walk.

A woman in her mid-twenties stopped and walked towards Cristina. She sat next to her and coached her on her breathing but nothing was working. She called 911 and after ten minutes Cristina was being rushed to the hospital.

The trip to Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital took a total of fifteen minutes. In that time they got her breathing normal and her chest pains down to a minimum but she was dazed and a bit out of it. The ambulanced brought her through the ER doors of GSMH where she was greeted by April and Dr. Russell.

"Someone page Chief Hunt NOW!" April shouted as they moved Cristina to the gurney. "Cristina, can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Pan…panic...attack…" was all Cristina could get out before she ran out of breath.

"Okay Cristina, we're going to help you breathe some more."

"O…ow …Owen…"

"He's coming now."

Owen rushed through the ER and walked into Trauma Room 3 and seen Cristina lying on the gurney breathing in from the oxygen mask with an IV in her arm and Dr. Russell setting her up for an EKG. His eyes saddened and got a bit teary.

"Is she okay?"

"We believe it was just a panic attack but a very serious one. She was complaining of chest pains so Dr. Russell just wanted to be sure she was okay." April reassured him.

"I'm fine." Cristina said.

Owen walked to her side and held her hand. "I was going to be leaving in about fifteen minutes; you just couldn't wait could you." She glared at him. "Not funny?" She just glared more so he gave her a peck on the cheek. "When can she leave?" Owen asked Dr. Russell.

"In about a half hour. We want to run a couple test and make sure it was just a panic attack. Do you know what would have caused this?"

"Her parents are in town because her stepfather has cancer."

"That would do it I guess. You can finish up your work and she should be finished in about thirty minutes."

"Thank you." Owen said, gave her a peck on the lips and walked off to his office.

An hour later Cristina and Owen made their way into the firehouse; Cristina was quiet the entire ride there. She only had a panic attack, which Owen was grateful for. Once they got into the firehouse Owen made Cristina some tea and had her sit on the couch to watch advanced carotid endarterectomies while he cleaned up. Afterwards he made dinner; a simple chicken salad for her and a chicken wrap for himself. Then he went to the bathroom and drew a bath for the both of them.

Once the bath was perfect he added a few candles around the bathroom and turned the lights off. He put his iPod into the doc and turned on his romantic playlist. He stripped down and sat in the bath tub.

"Cristina!" he shouted for her to come join him.

She paused the tape and slowly walked into the bathroom. It was dark except for the candles around them and quiet except the music playing:

You've got a way with words

You get me smiling even when it hurts

There's no way to measure what your love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me

Cristina quietly took off her clothes and slipped into the tub and sat between his legs, lying back on his chest. Owen quietly sang the song to her as they lie together. When the song was over Owen washed her and then they both washed up and got out of the tub. They walked into the bedroom and put on pajamas and lied together in bed. Owen wrapped his arm around her tight, "No matter what happens I love you Cristina. It'll all be okay. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too Owen."

A/N: So what'd you think? Let me know and if you have any ideas let me know. I don't really have any idea what I'm writing until I sit down and write. Your suggestions are appreciated. (:

P.S. The song mentioned was 'You've Got A Way' by Shania Twain 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Here Comes A Change

Cristina sat in the waiting for six hours. Saul's surgery went longer than expected and there were a few complications and surprises. Owen and Helen were talking with Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey. Cristina didn't want to hear bad news she didn't want to know what went wrong she just wanted to know if he was alive.

A few minutes later Owen walked to the waiting room to retrieve Cristina. "Saul is slowly coming out of the anesthesia, I'm sure he'd like to see you," she nodded and followed him to Saul's room. Together, they walked into the room. Helen was sitting in a chair by Saul's bed holding his hand. Cristina walked behind her mother and placed her hand on her shoulder.

They were in that position for over a half an hour until Saul was fully awake and conscious. Helen began crying so Cristina moved back and stood by Owen. Saul looked up at Cristina and seen the sadness in her eyes. It was the same sadness he seen when she was nine and her father had died.

"Cristina, come here." He spoke softly and lifted his hand out to her. She slowly walked over to his bed and stood over him. "I'm okay, in a little pain but okay." She nodded as the tears slowly feel down her face. "It's okay Cristina." She nodded and took a deep breath then gave him a smile to let him know she was okay.

* * *

Dr. Webber and Dr. Brooks walked in to do a post-op exam on Saul. Cristina left to go and find Meredith and Owen went to the ER. Since it was the afternoon Cristina knew that Meredith was in the nursery with Mark and Zola. She quickly made her way to the daycare and looked outside the window as Meredith feed Mark and listened to Zola talk. Cristina walked in and as soon as Zola seen her she ran over and hugged her legs.

"Aunty Tina!" she shouted. Cristina bent over and kissed her cheek then lifted her onto her hip.

"Hey Zozo. How are you?"

"I'm weally weally gooood!"

"That's good." She said as she took a seat in front of Meredith and put Zola on her lap.

"Yes. How are you? You look sad."

"I'm okay Zozo. I'm just a little sad."

"Oh well I'll give you Dr. Beary. He'll make you better." She replied and walked over to her cubby and grabbed a white stuffed bear with navy scrubs on. "Take him for as long as you need."

"That was very kind of you. Thanks." She hugged Zola and placed her back onto her lap.

"So how is everything Cristina?" Meredith asked with caution.

"It's good. Saul's good. There were some complications or something but nothing to serious I guess."

Meredith nodded and thought of all the complications that could arise from a partial colectomy.

"Well he was in great hands. How are you?"

"I'm okay." She nodded and tried to convince herself along with Meredith.

"Aunty Tina…" Zola whined which made her giggle. Nobody else was allowed to call her Tina except Zola and Sofia but it had to proceed the word aunty.

"Yes Zo?"

"Who is Sal?" Both Cristina and Meredith giggled.

"His name is Saul. He's my stepfather."

"Stepfather...what's that mean?"

"He married my mom and became my new dad."

Zola's eyes widened and she looked at her mother. "I like my daddy. Don't get married."

The women both laughed again. "It's okay Zola, I'm married to your dad already and don't plan on changing that."

"Good." The toddler stated.

"Well Webber and Brooks should be finishing up with Saul soon so I'm gonna go back to his room.

* * *

Cristina walked slowly to the elevators and took a deep breath trying not to cry. She held Dr. Beary in her arms and nonchalantly cradled him. She stepped into the elevators and noticed Dr. Ross staring at her with sad eyes. For once, she had no smart remarks to make or anything. She rode the elevator to the 4th floor and walked to Saul's room. When she walked, no one was in there except Saul. He smiled as she walked in with the stuffed bear.

"Is that for me?" He asked with a giggled.

"No. My goddaughter gave him to me so I wasn't so sad."

"Well she's a smart one, how old is she?"

"Almost three."

"I'd love to meet her sometime."

"Well if you meet her you have to meet my other goddaughter and my godson."

"Wow, that's a lot. Do you have pictures?"

"Of course." Cristina sat in the chair next to his bed and opened her photo gallery on her phone. "That's Owen with our goddaughters Sofia and Zola. That's Dr. Bailey's son Tuck." She showed him baby pictures of the babies and told him about Sofia's unsettling birth, Zola's adoption, and how Mark got his name.

"I wish we would've known about the crash. We didn't even get a call. I mean we were in Spain for a while but after…."

"It's okay Saul. I promise." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"How have you and Owen been through all of it?"

"Well we were already having problems in marriage before the accident but afterwards it just brought us closer together and our marriage is so much stronger."

"What kind of problems?"

Just thinking about the things that happened made her tear up. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "I was pregnant but I couldn't-I wasn't ready. I didn't want to be a mom so I had an abortion. He was there with me but after that it all changed and then he cheated and I couldn't do it. So I was going to leave to go to Minnesota. Then the plane crash happened. I was damaged and he was there then I left. Minnesota was…different but Dr. Thomas was there and was great to me, Then he died. I ended up back here in Seattle and that was a few months ago. We were going to get divorced but we couldn't we still loved each other after everything that happened and now here we are. And I want to have a family with him now."

"Cristina, the past year has been awful to you. I am so so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm okay. Everything is better."

"You're going to start a family?" she nodded with a smile. "That's wonderful."

"It is."

"I'm going to be here more Cristina. Your mother and I both will be here. I am not going to go anywhere for years. I will be there when my first grandchild is born and I will also be there for his or hers first birthday and first day of kindergarten. Okay?"

Cristina was in tears. She knew the odds were not in his favor but he wanted to be there and that is all that mattered. She got off the seat and gave him a hug. Helen walked into the room a few minutes later and seen her daughter and husband in tears.

"I have good news." She said softly. The both of them looked up to her. "All of the deals have closed." Cristina looked at the both of them, confused at what her mother meant. "Cristina, Saul sold his practice and we're moving here. We found a gorgeous house in Mt. Baker, it's gorgeous and many bedrooms and fully furnished. I'll keep the furniture temporarily but it's something."

"That is…wow."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"We want to show you how much you mean to us Cristina. Sorry we haven't been around much." Helen said and went to hug her.

"Well that'll be great."

**A/N: So…yeah. What'd you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I know you guys aren't liking Cristina's mother and stepfather moving to Seattle BUT its apart of the plotline. You will all probably want to kill me by then so enjoy this.**

Chapter 7: Surprise Surprise

It had been a month since Saul's surgery and he was doing exponentially better. He and Helen had moved into their new house and day by day Helen changed things in the house; decorating all three bedrooms to her liking and then the bathrooms. Every time she'd visit the firehouse she would nag about how they should get a "real house" and how she couldn't believe Cristina would waste money on such a place.

As much as Cristina loved the fact that Saul and Helen were back into her live, she couldn't stand her mother belittling her like she was sixteen again. Owen always tried reassuring her that it'd be okay and no matter what he was there for her. Cristina being around her parents more made Owen want to be around his mother more often. Then he got the idea to have a "meet the parents" brunch at the Rubenstein household. Helen loved any excuse to throw a party.

* * *

It was the day of the brunch. A beautiful spring morning, the most beautiful day that had seen that May. Owen woke up bright and early and rolled over to pull Cristina into his grasps but then he remembered that she had stayed with her parents to help them get ready. Owen decided to stay back at the firehouse and get a few things done then pick his mother up and go to brunch.

Cristina woke up to the sounds of pots and pans clanging and multiple voices. She covered her head with a pillow then her mother opened the door.

"Cristina you need to wake up." Helen said as politely as possible.

"No I don't."

"The caterers are here and the hair and makeup people will be here any minute. You need to eat and brush your teeth."

Cristina sat up quickly and glared at her mother. "Hair and makeup people?!"

"Yes, you need to look beautiful."

"Excuse me? It's just you, Saul, Susan, and Owen…" Helen looked down at the ground slightly "Right mother…?"

"Well I invited a few neighbors and your friend Meredith's family."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes so come on." Helen said and left the room.

Cristina went into the bathroom and took care of her hygiene then walked down to the kitchen for coffee and a bagel. By the time she finished her breakfast the hair and makeup people arrived. Cristina believed this was the most absurd thing ever, especially a Saturday brunch.

An hour and a half later, Cristina had her hair in a nice half up-half down do and her makeup professionally done. Helen also had her hair and makeup beautifully done.

Cristina walked to her room to get ready and seen a text from Owen:

**I miss you, can't wait to see you. I love you! **

She smiled and shot him a quick text back:

**You won't even recognize me today. Make sure you look very nice because this brunch is a big deal then we believed. **

She put her phone on the bed then went to the closet to pull out her lavender maxi dress. Helen walked into her room with a shopping bag. She looked at the dress in Cristina's hand and turned up her face.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" She asked her daughter.

"Well, it is why I brought it with me."

"No here. I bought you this. It'd be way better on you." She placed the bag on the floor and closed the door."

Cristina placed her lavender dress on the bed and opened the bag her left. She then pulled out an aqua high low dress and silver sandals. She stared at the garment and thought 'It'll be one afternoon. That is all. I can wear this.' She then changed into the dress and shoes then made her way to the back yard. There were six white tables that seated six people each set up in the backyard. The caterers took over the kitchen to prepare the brunch and the aromas escaping the house were wonderful.

An hour later, many neighbors began arriving and greeting Helen, Saul, and Cristina. Cristina was not happy at all, she felt like a child again on display for her parents. As soon as Owen and Susan arrived, Cristina put on a true smile. Owen wore a light blue shirt that matched his eyes and a light pair of khakis. His mother wore a nice a lavender blouse with cream slacks.

"You both look wonderful." Cristina said as she hugged Owen and then his mother. "We're at table one, the name cards are on the table. I will be there soon." She explained and placed a kiss on his lips lightly. She moved back to where her parents were and greeted more guests. Finally Meredith, Derek, Zola, and Mark arrived. Zola ran to her godmother and Cristina picked her right up. "Hey guys. You all look nice."

"Thanks, this is why it took so long to get here. Getting everyone dressed and out the door was such a struggle." Meredith explained as she put down Mark's carrier to get him out.

"Well you all are at table two with the Harrison family and their two kids."

"Okay, we'll take our seats and see you later."

As the couple of guest came in, Helen, Saul and Cristina took their seats at the table with Owen and Susan. Cristina sat next to Owen and held his hand while their parents talked about the two of them growing up. As the caterers brought out the first dish the conversation quieted down. By the end of brunch everyone was full and pleased.

Cristina stuck by her parent's side to mingle as neighbors asked her about her work.

"I will be published in Medical Journals around the world within the next few weeks." She had gladly told people over and over.

By four o' clock Cristina was annoyed and wished that this brunch would be over. She finally snuck away from her parents and sat down with Owen, Derek, Meredith, and the kids.

"I feel like I'm a teenager all over again." She whined.

"Your mother did this a lot?" Derek asked her.

"Every chance she got. I was the show pony. She was always bragging about my straight A's and college acceptances and SAT scores. It never stops."

"Well now you're a published doctor. She's proud of you." Meredith said.

"I guess. I just want this to be over with."

Owen kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I can help distract you." She turned to him and smiled. She grabbed his hand and led him inside to the downstairs bathroom.

"We've got to go quick before they notice we're gone." She said as Owen nibbled on her neck and sat her on the counter. He raised her dress up and pulled her panties down. "Whatever you do don't tough my hair." He smiled then quickly pulled his khakis down to his ankles, along with his boxers, and then entered her quickly. He muffled her cries with kisses.

Helen was positive her makeup needed fixing. She was glad that she left some makeup in the downstairs bathroom so she could do a quick touch up. She noticed Cristina drag Owen into the house a few minutes prior and knew they were in her bedroom. They're a married couple who spent the past 24 hours away from each other, she didn't mind. She walked straight down to the bathroom and opened the door. She saw Cristina, legs around Owen but still sitting on the counter as he hammered into her.

"Cristina! You couldn't have taken this to your bedroom?! People use this bathroom, our guest will use this bathroom. Fix yourselves then come out as soon as possible." Helen shouted at them then left.

Both Cristina and Owen laughed then quickly fixed themselves. Cristina gave Owen another kiss and they walked out of the house hand in hand.

"I'll make it up to you later." Owen whispered to her as they walked to the table.

**A/N: Family times…yay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is tad bit shorter, SORRY.**

Chapter 8: New Beginning

It was four in the morning when Cristina felt the first wave of nausea. She hurried off the bed and to the bathroom. She quickly held onto the toilet as she let go off the little food she had in her stomach. For the past two days she had been hunched over the toilet emptying her stomach. When she finally finished she crawled into the tub and fell asleep.

At seven a.m. Owen woke up and heard Cristina in the bathroom throwing up. He rushed out of bed and seen her hunched over the toilet. He kneeled beside her and held her hair back. After a few minutes he let her hair go and grabbed her some mouth wash and a glass of water. He came back and gave them to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and rubbed her back.

"I'm okay, just need sleep or something." She said quietly.

"Do you know what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, Zola was sick last week and I was with her a few times and I must have gotten it."

Owen just nodded his head and rubbed her back. He helped her up and laid her onto the bed. "I'm going to go to the pharmacy and pick you up some medicine and soup, crackers, and ginger ale." He kissed her cheek and walked to the corner store.

After a half hour, Owen made his way to up the firehouse stairs. He put the soup on the stove and poured a glass of ginger ale. When the soup finally finished, he placed it all on a tray and walked to the bedroom. He woke her up and put the tray on her lap. He crawled into bed next to her and soothed her hair.

"Owen, you should go to work." Cristina said quietly.

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Owen, I'll be fine."

"No, I don't think so."

"Fine, Meredith is home today with the kids so I will call her and tell her to come over."

"Promise?"

"I'll call right now." As Cristina made the call Owen went to shower.

An hour later, Meredith walked the steps of the firehouse with Mark in his carrier and Zola and a diaper bag. Owen said goodbye to Cristina and left for the hospital as Meredith settled the kids in the living room with cartoons.

Meredith walked to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed looking over at Cristina.

"How are you feeling?" Mer asked.

"Mehhhh." She groaned.

"What do you think it is?"

"Well honestly? I think I'm pregnant but I don't know and I didn't tell Owen because I would hate to get our hopes up. I want to know but I think if it's negative I'll be sad."

"Cristina….."

"Mer."

"Well I can slip out and get you a test…?"

"Would you?"

"Yes. Just come to the living room and watch the babies."

"Alright." Cristina moaned as she walked slowly to the living room. She took a seat on the couch and picked Mark up and sat him in her lap while Zola colored her a picture.

Ten minutes later, Meredith walked up the steps with a bag in her hand. "Cristina, I'm going to get Mark fed and down for a nap. Do you want to take it now or when I finish?"

"Now…later..n-later."

"Okay, just sit down with him while I get his bottle and make Zo a sandwich."

Cristina laid on the couch while the kids watched Toy Story. Meredith sat next to Cristina and fed the bottle to Mark while Cristina ate crackers."

Mark finally fell asleep on Cristina's bed and Zola was dozing off on the couch. Meredith sat on the edge of the bed as Cristina went into the bathroom to pee on the stick. She came out of the bathroom and sat next to Meredith on the bed and waited for the timer to go off.

When it did Cristina just looked at Meredith, signaling for her to go check. Meredith slowly got off the bed, making sure to not wake Mark, and walked to the bathroom. She flipped the test over and read it. She walked into the bedroom with a straight face and sat on the bed.

"I'm going to finally be a godmother." She said as she passed the test over to Cristina. Cristina read the results; positive. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy that she quickly wiped away. "So, Cristina, when are you going to tell Owen?"

"I-I-I don't know. I want to make it special. He deserves that but how?"

"You should make his favorite meal."

"I don't cook Meredith."

"Ask his mom to make it then." Cristina just nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to be a mom."


	9. Chapter 9: Army Major, Surgeon, Dad

Chapter 9: Army Major, Surgeon, Dad

Owen spent his whole day worrying about Cristina. He hated her being sick and he hated not being able to help her. He figured he'd do something special for her so on his way home he picked up her favorite cereal and some scary movies then drove home. He couldn't wait to sit on the couch with her in his arms. Just the thought of it made him smile.

Cristina was surprisingly excited that she had Owen's baby growing inside of her. She made a call to Susan and asked her to make something Owen would love. Susan agreed and offered to bring it by the firehouse. Cristina had four hours to clean the firehouse and make it romantic for Owen. She cleared all the laundry and dishes and ran to the store for candles, rose petals, and wine.

By the time she returned home Susan already dropped off the food: brisket, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Cristina left it on the counter as she lite candles around the firehouse and placed the rose petals everywhere. She changed into a slim fitting cocktail dress and waited for Owen to get home.

Owen parked his truck in the driveway and grabbed the roses, cereal and movies from the back seat. He walked into the firehouse and heard music quietly playing then he smelled his favorite food. He rushed up the steps two at a time and seen the food plated at the table, candles lit, and rose petals on the floor.

"Cristina?" she shouted as he put the bags on the counter. "Where are you?"

"Coming!" she shouted as she walked into the kitchen with a rectangular box. "Do you want your present before or after dinner? I suggest after because if you open it before then we probably won't be eating any time soon and I am very hungry."

"Fine, after." He said and kissed her lips. "You look amazing."

"Thanks"

"Is it a special occasion that I have forgotten?"

"Nope. Well Kinda but no." Owen just stared at her and shook his head. "Let's eat."

They ate in a comfortable silence, Owen looking up at her every once in a while. When they finally finished Owen sat back in his seat and looked at her. "Remind me to tell my mom thanks for the meal." He stated with a smirk. "Cristina, you didn't touch your wine."

"Yeah I uh…just forgot about it."

"Okay…So present time?"

"Okay." She grabbed the box off the kitchen counter then passed it to Owen. "Here you go." She said grinning widely.

Owen shook the box then slowly opened it. His eyes widened and his whole demeanor changed. He just kept reading the pregnancy test; positive. He was overly excited; so excited that he was speechless.

"So you're happy?"

"Very happy! Beyond happy." Cristina smiled and looked at him with teary eyes. He walked around the table and got on his knees. He looked up at her and placed his hands on her stomach. "That's my baby in there." He whispered. She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. "This is beyond exciting."

"Definitely."

"I'm going to call my mom. Wait, does she know?"

"No but she knows something is up."

"Who all knows?"

"Us and Meredith so probably Derek too." Owen nodded and got off the floor.

"I'm going to call mom, maybe you should call your parents…"

"Oh. Well we could just wait until the baby is oh maybe 3 years old." Owen laughed and shook his head. He gave her a kiss and walked into the bedroom. Once she could hear him talking on the phone she decided to text Helen and Saul.

**I'm pregnant. **

Her mother immediately called her, "Cristina! Is this some kind of joke?"

"No not at all." She replied dryly.

"Cristina, you don't even want a baby. What if you lose it like you did when you were an intern?"

"Mother, Owen and I will cherish this baby and take amazing care of it. I will go to doctors and get checked out, it'll be okay."

"I don't even know what to say."

"How about 'Congratulations Cristina. I'm happy for you' that'd be an amazing start."

"Cristina I am not happy for you. Maybe once you're further along."

"Wow okay, I'm going to go." She said and hung up quickly. Owen made his way back into the room smiling.

"My mom said congratulations, she's happy for us." That was breaking point for Cristina. The tears flowed down her cheeks fast and heart ached. "Cristina. What's wrong?" Owen asked rushing to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

When she finally composed herself she pulled herself away from him and looked into his blue eyes. She took a deep breath, "I texted my mom the good news and then she called me and basically told me that she couldn't be happy for us until I was further along. She's not happy for us and she didn't even congratulate me."

"Cristina, I am so sorry."

"She keeps making me feel like a child."

"Cristina, you're a grown woman. You do not need her approval for anything. Okay? This baby, our baby, is about you and I moving forward. It has nothing to do with what anyone says." She nodded and let a few more tears escape her eyes. Owen unwrapped his arms from around here then held her hand. They walked to the bedroom to go to bed.

As they laid there together, Cristina thought about whether or not her mother was right. As if Owen could read her mind, he rubbed her belly with one hand and smoothed her hair with the other. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "We're having a baby."


	10. Chapter 10: Old Friend

**A/N: so by request, i'll try updating twice a week. So here:**

Chapter 10: Old Friends

It had been two months since Cristina and Owen found out about her pregnancy. They found an incredible OB/GYN that assured them that their baby would be born healthy as long as they listen to her and that she would be there every step of the way. They both appreciated it.

Owen's mother began a scrapbook for her first grandchild. Since Cristina was only 16 weeks, it had pictures of Cristina and Owen, Meredith and Derek and their kids, herself and Owen's dad, and sonogram pictures.

Cristina's mother began to come around. Partially due to the fact that Owen told her that Cristina needed all the support she could get. When Cristina and Owen went by to bring a picture of the sonogram, she smiled and whispered, "My first grandchild" to herself. Cristina was happy about it. Saul was excited from the beginning. He knew that their baby would perfect in every way.

* * *

Owen woke up that morning with an extra excitement. He didn't know why but he knew that something special was going to happen today. He rolled over and lifted Cristina's top. He rubbed her tummy and kissed it; this had become an everyday routine.

"Hey little one, it's your daddy again. I am really happy this morning. Your mommy's still asleep. We love you very much. Your mommy and I are going to the beach today with your aunt Meredith and Zola and Mark. We can't wait to bring you to the beach for the first time."

Cristina slowly woke up and heard Owen talking to the baby about the beach and Seattle. She smiled then laid her hand on top of his. They lied together on the bed for an hour then Cristina's stomach began growling.

"Owen, the baby is hungry."

He kissed her stomach and got off the bed. "What's the baby want?"

"Pancakes please."

"Okay, pancakes coming up." He gave her a kiss and walked to the kitchen. She took a shower and held her bump majority of the time. By the time she finished and got dressed Owen had finished their breakfast. She walked to the table and took a seat while Owen poured her orange juice and got her prenatal vitamins.

"Thank you very much. You're such a great husband." She said and kissed him lightly.

"You deserve it. So what time are we meeting Meredith?"

* * *

It was a little after one when Cristina and Owen arrived at the beach. Cristina brought all kinds of snacks and towels along. Owen brought buckets and shovels along for the kids to play with and some chairs to sit on. As they walked along the sandy beach Cristina was reminded of her childhood in California. She breathed in the air and closed her eyes and felt relaxed until little arms wrapped themselves around her legs.

"Aunty Tina! Are you ready to play in the sand?" Zola asked.

Cristina turned around and picked Zola up. "I am Zozo." Owen helped Meredith with the bags she was carrying and they all walked until they found the perfect spot. Owen set the chairs up and put the bags down. Cristina set Zola down in the chair and put sunscreen on her as Meredith put some on Mark.

Cristina put some on herself then passed it to Owen. "Here, put this on or you'll burn." He made a face but took it anyway. As he put sunscreen on, Meredith and Cristina put the babies in the sand with the toys. Mark was crawling around as Zola tried to build a sandcastle.

"Momma it won't work." She whined.

"I'll help you Zola." Owen said.

Owen sat down in the sand and helped Zola and Mark build a little sandcastle as Meredith and Cristina watched them.

"He's going to make such a good dad." Meredith said.

"Definitely." She replied with a smile.

"So since he's got them can we go into the water?"

Cristina giggled and got out of her seat, "Let's go." Meredith got out of her seat and the two of them ran to the ocean like children. Owen watched as they laughed loudly and began swimming.

Zola seen her mother and aunt enjoying the ocean and she wanted to be there too. "Uncle Owen…" She whined.

"Yes Princess?"

"Can I swim with momma?"

"No, they're too far out for you but I'll take you and Mark to the edge of the water."

"Okay!" she shouted and stood up. Owen picked up Mark and held Zola's hand and walked them to the water.

* * *

After being in the water for almost an hour, Meredith decided she should feed the kids. The five of them walked back to their spot and took a seat. Meredith got out sandwiches for everyone and baby food for Mark. She sat in the seat feeding him while everybody ate. A couple minutes later Owen's phone began ringing; he picked it up and walked off talking.

Cristina played with Zola while Meredith burped Mark. "This time next year my baby will be with us enjoying the beach." Cristina said to Meredith.

"Awe, yes and you'll be the one all self-conscious about your body."

"Probably not. I mean look, four months pregnant and not that big of a bump."

"Yeah well you will balloon up in a month or two."

"Thanks Meredith thanks a lot." She said giggling.

"Cristina we need to get to the hospital." Owen said urgently.

"What? Why?"

"Well apparently they've been texting you for over an hour and they have an emergent patient coming in soon."

"Oh, I left my phone in the car."

"Well they need us."

"Okay. Well Mer are you coming or staying?"

"They need a nap so we will go." She said getting off the chair and putting Mark in his carrier. Cristina and Owen helped her clean up their spot and hurried to their car.

* * *

Once they arrived to the hospital they hurried to Owen's office to change into their scrubs and walked up to the roof just in time as the helicopter was landing. They hurried to the helicopter and retrieved the patient as an intern informed them of the case: "33 year old male from the Army. He was at a hospital in Utah where they assessed his injuries; extensive burns to his legs and he needs a heart valve replacement. He arrested twice since being in the helicopter."

They stood in the elevator as Cristina listened to his heart and Owen looked over his burns. "Page Dr. Avery." Owen stated. "We're going to the ER, trauma room 3."

When they got to the trauma room, Jackson and April we standing there waiting. They transferred the patient onto the gurney and began pumping him full of meds. After a few minutes Jackson began cleaning up his burns while Cristina prepared him for surgery. He came to and began looking around the room.

Cristina noticed, "Sir you're at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle, Washington. You have burns on your legs which are getting taken care of now and then you have to go up to surgery. You need a valve replacement. You're vitals are stable and your breathing is getting better."

"Major…Hunt…?" he said quietly through his short breaths. Owen quickly turned around. He hadn't been called that in almost six years. Cristina looked between the two of them as Owen walked next to his head and looked down.

"Wyatt? Wyatt Davis?" The patient nodded. "I-I didn't know you were still active." He nodded again. "You're in great hands." He reassured him.

"Mr. Davis, I'm going to take you up to surgery now and you'll be better. Dr. Hunt will be there after your surgery waiting for you to wake up. Okay?" He nodded and looked at them both with teary eyes. They wheeled him to the OR and Owen was there the entire time.

* * *

Owen sat in the CCU waiting for Wyatt to wake up. After a few hours Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

"Wyatt Davis., look at you."

"Hey Owen. How am I?"

"You're okay. You were stable the entire surgery. Dr. Yang replaced your valve perfectly and your burns will heal over time. I was there the entire time rooting for you."

"Thanks Owen. I've missed you."

"Yeah, I've missed you too. How have you been?"

"Good, I finally became a Major and my platoon…"he stopped and just froze.

"Wyatt, are you okay?"

"I don't know what happened to them. There was an explosion and then I woke up in a tent then woke up in Salt Lake City, then here."

"Well no more hospital hopping." Wyatt smiled and nodded. "Do you want me to call your parents or sister?"

"Mom and Dad moved to Australia and Olivia lives in Maine with her husband and five kids."

"Five kids, wow."

"Yeah, it's crazy. I had pictures but I guess they're gone."

"I understand it'll be okay. Now you can visit them in person."

"You're right, how's Susan?"

"She's good, she'll be happy to hear from you."

"Good." Cristina stood at the door watching the two of them. She was afraid that maybe Wyatt would trigger Owen's PTSD. But then again he was much better and s happy at this moment. "How's Teddy?" Wyatt asked nonchalantly. Owen sat there mouth ajar and eyes staring at him.

"No Teddy anymore? Are you back with Beth? I see your wedding band so you must be married, to whom?" Wyatt kept rambling with the questions; Cristina knew she had to interrupt.

"He married the amazing surgeon that operated on you." She said with a grin as she walked towards them.

"Well Owen, you did well; brains and beauty."

Cristina smiled and began her post op examination. "So recovery wise you will be here under observation for about a week then you can go home. As for your burns, they need to stay covered at all times and it will take a few months to heal. For the first few weeks you will need crutches."

"That is a lot to remember but I will do so."

"Good. I will see you two later." She said and kissed Owen lightly on the lips then walked to the Attending lounge to relax.

"Owen, she's a keeper." Wyatt told him.

"She is and I love her so much. We're actually having a baby."

"Really?!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Yes, she's 16 weeks." Owen bragged.

"Congratulations man."

"Thanks."

"Owen…" Wyatt looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I going to go once I'm released from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"My family is all gone from Seattle, I have nowhere to go. I have no home. I have no money."

"Wyatt, you've always been a little brother to me Wyatt. You can stay with Cristina and me. It's no Holiday Inn but it's something. Actually we don't have a guest room but a couch and food."

"Owen, I can't impose on you and your family."

"Wyatt it'll be fine. I'll page Cristina right now and have her come here.

A few minutes later Cristina walked into Wyatt's room eating chips. "Hey you guys paged?"

"Yes. Cristina, Wyatt and I grew up together. His family was there when my father left us and my mom was working constantly. His parents moved out of the country and his sister lives all the way across the country. So, I was wondering if we could give him the couch until he's better…?"

"Owen, of course we can. It'll be great for him too, living with two surgeons. He'll be in great hands. Just don't bring any skanks over to my house." Both guys began laughing at Cristina's comment. "Wyatt you should get some rest, Owen we should be getting home."

"Okay Cristina. Wyatt I'll be by first thing tomorrow." He said goodbye to his friend and left the hospital hand in hand with his wife. Once they got home Cristina lied on the bed while Owen massaged her feet.

"You know Owen, with Wyatt sleeping on the couch we aren't going to be having sex much."

"You're right, but there's always on-call room sex."

"Oh my favorite." She said sarcastically.

"Better than nothing." He said reaching in for a kiss.

"True. How about we fit some loud hot sex in right now."

"Oh yes!" He said and kissed her deeply. They quickly undressed and made love (loudly) multiple times that night.


	11. Chapter 11: House Guest

Chapter 11: House Guest

It had been a week since Wyatt's surgery and the day they were bringing him to their home. Owen was slowly making a small room in the garage portion of the firehouse for Wyatt to have once he is off the crutches. He was so happy to have his friend come stay with them and he knew Cristina was apprehensive about it because of the possibility of Wyatt triggering the PTSD but he promised Cristina that if he felt like anything was wrong he would go back to counseling.

"Cristina, you need to hurry up so we stop by Home Depot and get the stuff for Wyatt's space in the garage." Owen shouted as he got her breakfast ready. She walked out the bedroom in boy short panties and one of Owen's tee shirts. "You're wearing my favorite outfit." He said giving her a light kiss. "You won't be able to wear that around the house for a while."

"I know but I'll be fat soon so who cares." She groaned.

"Cristina you will not be fat, you will be gorgeous."

"Okay, well can we fit in a quickie before we go?" she requested.

"I always have time for a quickie….after you eat and take your vitamins." She nodded and ate quickly then took her vitamins.

"I'm all finished." She beamed.

"Okay I'll meet you on the bed." He winked as he cleaned up their breakfast dishes. When he was finished he walked into the room and seen Cristina lying on the bed naked. "You said this was going to be a quickie."

"Well then quickly get over here." Her wish was his command. He took off his clothes and climbed on top of her, planting kisses all over. His erection began poking her stomach which made her wet. "Owen." She moaned and pulled away. "I want to be on top." Owen quickly flipped them so that he was underneath her. He reached his hands up to massage her tender breast, which made her whimper. She quickly lifted her body above his then slowly lowered herself onto his hardened member.

"Oh God!" he shouted. "You're so wet." Cristina began grinding her hips into his. "This is not a quickie." Owen stated and flipped them so that he was on top. Cristina made a pouty face, wanting to be back on top. "You were taking too long and you're teasing me. I'll make it up to you." He kissed her deeply then began moving in and out of her.

"Ooowen. Oh God Owen." She screamed while she scratched at his back. She wrapped her legs around his body while he kissed her breast and licked her nipples, intensifying the sex.

"Cum for me Cristina." He mumbled in her ear.

"Oh Owen." She yelled as her walls tightened and her body shuttered under his, causing him to spill his seed within her. He placed kisses over her body while she caught her breath then pulled out of her and rolled over. "That was good Owen." She rejoiced.

"I told you I'd make it up to you. Now we need to shower and get ready to pick up Wyatt." Owen dictated. Cristina lazily got out of the bed and into the bathroom where the two of them shared a shower and another round of sex.

* * *

When Cristina and Owen walked into Wyatt's room he was flirting with a nurse. She tried to hide her blush and giggles but it was too hard. Owen and Cristina watched them and then Wyatt began making innuendos so Owen decided to interrupt. The nurse began gathering his chart and cleaning supplies for Wyatt's burns so she could leave, when Wyatt grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I'll be staying with Chief Hunt and Dr. Yang so if you ever want to talk or go out just let them know." He winked then released her.

"Melanie thank you for taking care of him." Cristina remarked with a slight smile. Melanie gave her a head nod the left the room.

"Wyatt you cannot blatantly flirt with my nurses like that." Owen chimed. "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel good, besides my leg anyway."

"Well we'll stop by the pharmacy and get your meds on the way home."

"Thanks man, so Cristina, Owen tells me your house has a fire pole." Cristina shook her head and blushed.

"Really Wyatt?" Owen interjected. "We should get going." Owen helped Wyatt into a wheelchair. He wheeled him out of the room and pass the nurses' station.

Wyatt spotted Melanie and threw her his charming smile, "Call me!" he shouted to her. Both Cristina and Owen giggled at him.

"This is going to be a long couple of months." Cristina mumbled to herself.

Owen wheeled Wyatt to the car as Cristina went by the pharmacy. Owen drove the car up to the front of the hospital to get Cristina. Once she got in, the three of them went home.

After being at the firehouse for a few hours, the three of them were having a great time. Owen ordered pizzas and went to the store for beer, soda and movies. They all sat in the living room eating and drinking, watching The Hobbit. As it began to get later, Cristina started falling asleep on Owen so he carried her to bed and tucked her in. He decided to go back to the living room with Wyatt.

"You're going to have an amazing family man. I'm kind of jealous." Wyatt confessed.

"Thanks. I'm really happy with her and in 23 weeks we're going to have a beautiful baby."

"Boy or girl?"

"We'll find out in a week. Maybe you can come with us."

"No, Owen. That is special husband wife time and I'm already intruding on your home."

"You're my best friend Wyatt. If you saw how over the years Cristina's best friend Meredith has intruded on us…" Owen shook his head. "You'll be fine."

"Are you positive?"

"Well Meredith was the first to know about the baby, even before me so you should get to know the sex."

"Owen. That's nice. I appreciate it."

"No problem. So, another movie?"

"Sure."

Owen got up and decided to put in one of his many Batman movies. They watched the entire movie and went through another pack of beer. He knew he'd pay for it in the morning but he didn't care. He had his wife and his best friend. There's nothing more he could ask for.

**A/N: Remember these happy times because shits going to be turned upside down soon. Love you all 3 **


	12. Chapter 12: Pregnancy Blues

Chapter 12: Pregnancy Blues

"Let's find out what's cooking in here." Dr. Gilbert, Cristina and Owen's OB, told them as she squirted the gel onto her ever growing bump. Owen and Wyatt were next to her bed looking at the screen as the doctor waved the wand on her abdomen.

Cristina was already 18 weeks pregnant and so far she was healthy. Only 22 more weeks left and they would have a perfect baby…

"BOY!" Owen exclaimed as he looked at the ultrasound. "Cristina, oh my god it's a boy." He had tears streaming down his face and he planted kisses on her lips multiple times.

"Oh my god." She said trying not to cry.

"Look at that penis, definitely my boy." Owen said, received laughs from everyone.

"Congratulations you too." Wyatt said. "I'll give you two sometime." Really he just wanted to see if his favorite nurse was working.

Dr. Gilbert wiped the gel off Cristina's stomach and gave the two of them a picture of the baby. Cristina pulled her scrub top down and tied the string on her bottoms. Owen helped her off the table. They walked hand in hand with big smiles on their face out of the exam room. They stepped into the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. At the nurse's station, they saw Wyatt flirting with Melanie. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and crutched his way to Cristina and Owen.

"So guess who's got a date with a sexy nurse." Wyatt bragged.

"Let me guess, you?" Owen remarked.

"Yup. But unfortunately I'll be stuck on these stupid crutches." Wyatt complained.

"You'll be fine. But treat her right so that she doesn't kill anybody tomorrow."

"If she can walk tomorrow." Wyatt mumbled, getting a laugh from both Cristina and Owen. "But seriously don't wait up for me."

"Okay well I have to go do a consult in the pit then find Mer." She kissed Owen and made her way to the pit. The patient was admitted with heart failure. Cristina took care of him and got him on a transplant list. It was almost time for her CABG but she really wanted to find Meredith. She paged Meredith into the scrub room and waited for a bit.

"Yes Cristina?" Meredith asked as she burst through the door.

"I was trying to find you to tell you about my appointment."

"Oh I forgot it was today. How is baby Hunt?"

"Baby Hunt is a boy."

"A BOY!?"

"Yes Mer, a boy."

"Our boys will be best friends." Meredith beamed.

"Yes. Best friends. I have to go to surgery but I thought you should know."

"Thank you, now go kick ass."

"Always."

* * *

A month later, Cristina and Wyatt were on their way to the firehouse from the hospital; Wyatt had just been cleared to walk without crutches. His burns were clearing up and did not hurt as much. He stopped by the nurse's station by to let his girlfriend, Melanie, know the great news. Cristina really liked seeing them together. Wyatt had invited her to dinner a few times and he always visited her at the hospital. Now that he was crutch free and his space was complete, she could actually start spending the night. Not to Cristina's chagrin.

Owen was away at a medical conference, along with Derek. He didn't feel good about leaving his 22 week pregnant wife home without any medical supervision but Wyatt promised to take excellent care of her.

Cristina was walking up the steps of the firehouse and felt a fluttering in stomach. She gasped and held her stomach. Wyatt quickly ran to her side. "Cristina are you okay?"

"I-I think the baby just kicked me." She marveled.

"Oh Cristina. You scared me. Come on, let's go upstairs."

They walked up the steps and sat together on the couch. Wyatt began watching TV as Cristina read a medical journal.

Hours later Wyatt went out to pick up Thai food for the both of them. Cristina was still on the couch and began to feel a little uncomfortable. She went to the bathroom and seen that she was spotting a little bit.

She cleaned herself up and waited for Wyatt to return. After she ate she went straight to bed.

The next morning Cristina woke up to a wet feeling. She pulled the blanket off of herself and ran straight to the bathroom; there was more blood in her panties. She didn't know what was wrong or what to do. She knew she had to get the hospital. She walked back into the bedroom and changed her clothes.

"Wyatt!" she screamed.

Wyatt ran into the room and seen her on the bed crying. "Cristina what's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding. I need you to bring me to the hospital."

"Is it the baby?" She nodded. "Okay let's go." He scooped her up in his arms and grabbed the keys, he rushed to Owen's truck and drove her to the hospital; she made a quick call to the hospital making sure they had a trauma room for her and that Dr. Gilbert was waiting for her.

Once they got to hospital, Wyatt carried her out of the car and to the ER; one of the interns was waiting with a wheelchair. Wyatt sat her in the wheelchair as the intern wheeled her to the trauma room. Dr. Gilbert was waiting for Cristina. She had an ultrasound all set up for her. Wyatt placed Cristina onto the gurney.

"No interns." Cristina stated. "Wyatt, can you please call Owen?" Wyatt squeezed her hand and left the room.

"Okay, so Cristina what happened?" Dr. Gilbert asked as she began examining Cristina.

"Last night I had some spotting, I didn't think it was anything too serious. I know that spotting can be normal, but usually not this late in the pregnancy. So I ate dinner and then went to sleep. This morning I woke up and could feel the blood. I went to the bathroom and there was a lot more spotting."

"Okay Cristina, we're going to figure out what's going on." Dr. Gilbert placed the gel onto Cristina's abdomen then began moving the wand around.

Meredith and Wyatt burst into the room just as Dr. Gilbert got a view on the ultrasound.

"Owen is in the middle of a presentation so I left him a message." Wyatt said. "I texted Derek, he's going to get Owen as soon as he can." Meredith interjected. Cristina nodded and turned back to Dr. Gilbert who was intently looking at the screen.

"What is Dr. Gilbert?" Cristina asked.

"Well the baby is okay. But do you see that?" the doctor said pointing to the screen. Cristina nodded then closed her eyes. "You have placenta previa."

"W-What's that!?" Wyatt asked the three doctors.

Dr. Gilbert quickly answered him, "The placenta is covering her cervix. This could make delivery quite complicated."

The room fell silent. Cristina tried her hardest not to cry. "So what do I have to do?"

"I suggest you go on bed rest. I'll send you home with some medicine but it will make you sleepy. You're going to have to cut your hours back and no intense surgeries, a maximum of 7 hours. No sex. I'll see you every other week for the remainder of your pregnancy. If this gets any worse then you will be put on permanent bed rest until you deliver which would most likely be a C-section."

Cristina nodded and closed her eyes. Dr. Gilbert wiped her belly and helped her off the table, she made Cristina go home and take a couple days off. She fixed her clothes then took a seat in the wheel chair. Wyatt and Meredith wheeled her out and helped her into the truck. Wyatt drove her home and then helped her up the steps and to her bedroom. He made her a bowl of cereal and let her sleep.

When Cristina woke up that evening it was almost midnight. She quickly walked into the bathroom and heard voices coming from the living room; she assumed it was Wyatt and Melanie. Cristina walked back into the bedroom and seen Owen lying on the bed with Chinese food, waters, and papers from his medical conference. She smiled at him and crawled into bed.

He gave her a soft but passionate kiss. "I heard my son was giving you trouble." Owen said rubbing her stomach.

"More like his mother giving him trouble." She began eating her food.

"Wyatt told me it was placenta previa and you are on bed rest. You have to stay home for a few days. Dr. Gilbert wants to see you every other week. If this worsens then you'll be on complete bed rest and have to have a C-section."

"He remembered all that?" she muttered with a mouth full of food.

"Yes and I appreciate it because I hop on the first flight to Seattle come rushing to the house and you are asleep."

"I was tired and she gave me some medication an-" Owen interrupted her rambling by kissing her.

"No sex either." She muttered upon his lips.

"I know we have to keep baby Hunt safe." Owen began rubbing her stomach and planting kisses on it. "Hello in there. It's your daddy. You gave your mommy a scare today and me too. Mommy is going to rest so that you will be safe and I'm going to take care of you both and every morning I will make you guys pancakes and orange juice. You will be safe, always." He kissed her stomach then her lips. "I love you too Cristina."

"Thank you Owen." She said as she finished up her food. Owen threw away her trash then he and Wyatt walked into the room.

"Cristina are you doing better?"

"I am, thank you for everything today."

"No problem Cristina. You're like a little sister, plus Owen would kill me if anything happened to either of you."

"Damn straight." Owen said.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Wyatt." They said in unison.

Owen climbed into bed and pulled Cristina into his embrace. "I'm not going out of town any more while you're pregnant. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as he began to rub her bump.


	13. Chapter 13: Fools in Love

Chapter 13: Fools in Love

The next morning Cristina woke up to a cold empty bed. She went to pee real quick then she heard a man cursing. She walked into the kitchen and seen Wyatt attempting to cook and Melanie, in scrubs, laughing at him.

"Hello Cristina, Wyatt tried to make you breakfast but it isn't working out so well. Chief told me to watch you for a couple of hours until he comes back." Melanie explained.

"Okay but what about Wyatt?"

"I have a job interview in an hour." Wyatt marveled.

"Wow, congratulations. Where at?"

"At the recruitment office."

"That's perfect Wyatt. I'm so proud of you." She exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Yes, so here's some toast and bacon, I wouldn't eat the eggs. I'm going to get dressed, you two ladies enjoy."

"Thanks Wyatt." They said in unison then went to eat.

"So Cristina, how are you feeling this morning?" Melanie asked casually.

"Are you asking as a friend or as my babysitter slash nurse?"

"Well, both."

"I'm tired, I don't know why. I got a lot of sleep yesterday."

"You did have a long day Maybe the baby just wants mommy to slow down."

"His father must've talked to him this morning."

"Probably."

The two of them enjoyed breakfast with some small talk. Cristina found out that she and Melanie had a lot in common. Melanie was quite an overachiever. Her life was turned upside down by her father's death but she wanted to make him proud. She planned on becoming a doctor but got distracted by love. She eventually became a nurse and loves it.

When Wyatt left Melanie decided to clean up his mess while Cristina spoke to Meredith on the phone. The phone call didn't last long since Meredith got pulled into an emergency surgery. Cristina walked into the living room and saw Melanie looking at photos of Wyatt and Owen when they were younger.

"You really love him don't you?" Cristina asked, which startled Melanie.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To him, no but to Owen and I, yes."

"It's just that he's different but I really don't want to get hurt."

"Wyatt would never. He loves you so much Melanie."

Melanie began getting teary eyed. She quickly wiped them knowing that Cristina hated criers. "I think that this could last."

"I think so. I haven't know Wyatt for that long but Owen has and Wyatt's one of the good ones Mel."

"You're right. I'm just paranoid."

"It's okay. Now back to these pictures."

An hour after looking through photo albums, Cristina needed a nap. She fell fast asleep on the couch. Melanie wrapped a blanket around her and watched some TV. Wyatt came home shortly after with amazing news. As soon as he saw Melanie he gave her the most passionate kiss of his life and scooped her up into his arms then carried her down to his space.

After being at the hospital all morning, Owen just wanted to see his wife. As soon as he got home he ran up the steps and saw her asleep on the couch. He looked around for Melanie then heard moaning and shouting coming from below. He shook his head and walked over to Cristina. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good afternoon Cristina."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 3." She groaned and sat up, making room for him.

"Owen, I am extremely bored. Can I go to work tomorrow?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better since I've slept forever."

"Yeah?" she nodded with a smile. "Okay. You can come in tomorrow afternoon and work til six."

"Six hours?! Owen that's not fair. That means I won't get any decent surgeries."

"Well the baby will be safe. It's all about sacrifices from here on."

"Sacrifice." She whispered.

"Yes indeed. So what do you say about shopping and look for some baby stuff."

"Yeah, about that Owen. Where is he going to sleep?"

"Well in our room."

"For how long because at six weeks I am going to want to have sex with you."

"Oh. I guess I never thought about that."

"We're going to have to move."

"Not for at least two or three years Cristina." She just looked at him with an extremely confused face. "There's the space off the kitchen. We never fixed it up so we can do so."

"I never thought of that."

"I just did. So Wyatt and I can work on it and you, Meredith, April, and Melanie can do furniture, bedding, pick colors, whatever."

"Sounds like a plan then." She said smiling.

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking at ideas for a baby room. They both decided light blue and dark brown. Wyatt took Melanie to work and then went shopping for more clothes so Owen decided to take Cristina out for a walk. They never really enjoyed Seattle but now they just breathed in the wonderful air and time together.

They stopped by a pizza place and picked up a Hawaiian pizza. "Your son cannot get enough of it." Cristina explained to him.

After dinner Owen drew Cristina a nice bath so she could relax. Afterwards the two of them went straight to bed.

The next morning Cristina couldn't wait to get to work. Owen was adamant about her not coming until the afternoon so he stayed home with her until it was time for them to go. As soon as Cristina walked into the hospital she felt a surge of energy. She didn't perform any extensive procedures but just being there made her feel wonderful.

After work, she and Owen went straight home. When they walked up the steps there was a letter on the kitchen counter:

**Cristina and Owen,**

**Work went fantastic. Melanie and I are going out to celebrate. I'm staying at her house tonight. Love you both.**

**Wyatt.**

"Oh young love." Owen said.

He ordered Chinese for the two of them and massaged her feet. After dinner they enjoyed a bath and then went straight to bed.

"I love you Owen." Cristina whispered as he stroked her belly.

"I love you more." He kissed her cheek and then her stomach. "I love you too son."


	14. Chapter 14: My Life in Ruins

Chapter 14: My Life in Ruins

"He's kicking some more Owen. I barely got any sleep last night." Cristina whined as Owen crawled into bed after being on call all night.

"Hey little fella, calm down, I'm here." Owen said as he rubbed Cristina's belly. She was now 32 weeks along and officially on bed rest. The placenta previa hadn't gotten much better so Dr. Gilbert sent her home until the baby was on his way.

"He is always calmer when you talk to him. Keep talking and rubbing my stomach so I can get some sleep."

Owen told his son the story of how he met Cristina. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. A couple hours later, Cristina was woken up by the shifting of her bed. "Owen, what're you doing?" she groaned.

"I got paged into work, they need more hands. There has been a big collision… a real mess." He said shaking his head and trying to dress quickly.

"Don't rub it in my face. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well read or watch some TV. Wyatt should be back from Mel's soon. When I get home, I'll take the nursery stuff out of my truck and Wyatt and I will finally finish it." Owen kissed her quickly. "Good bye you two." He ran down the steps and out the door.

Cristina did like he said, she got out of bed and walked to the living room and watched TV. She stumbled across Untold Stories of the ER and was so intrigued for hours that she didn't hear Wyatt come in. He sat on the couch beside her and they watched the show.

"You know Cristina, stepping away from hospital type things wouldn't kill you." He stated.

"I think it might." She replied and walked to the kitchen. She made herself and Wyatt lunch.

"You should be lying down Cristina." Wyatt scolded her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well I can't do surgery and walk around the hospital but I can make lunch."

"We just want to keep that boy cooking a little longer."

"I know." She said a bit sadly. "Well here's your sandwich. It's nothing special but it's something. Maybe Mel will bring us some real food."

The two of them sat together watching reruns of Friends when the first shock of the earthquake hit. Cristina held on to Wyatt's arm as the entire firehouse shook; items on shelves and in the cabinets began falling. They sat there waiting; neither of them knew what to do next.

"We need to go into a doorway in case of an aftershock." Wyatt said. He helped her off the couch and they waited in the doorway of the bathroom. A few minutes later the aftershock hit. Cristina wanted to cry. She really wanted Owen to be there and just tell her everything will be okay. When it finally finished they walked out. All of Cristina and Owen's belongings were all over the firehouse.

Cristina walked slowly out to the living room and seen pictures of her and Owen broken.

Wyatt stood in the bedroom. He wasn't sure what he was listening to at first then he figured it out. The crackling sound above was the firehouse slowly coming apart as they stood in there.

"Cristina!" Wyatt shouted as he ran into the living room. She quickly turned around at his tone. "We need to get out of here now."

"Why? The aftershock is over."

"The firehouse is going to crumble into pieces in any minute, we need to go."

"What the hell are you talking about Wyatt?"

"Listen…" they both stood still quietly listening to the crackling. "Yeah, that is the firehouse splitting while we stand here."

"This cannot be happening." She groaned.

She waddled over to the bedroom to grab her laptop and phone then followed Wyatt down the steps. Just as Wyatt opened the front door, the firehouse began to crumble. Wyatt turned around quickly and helped Cristina down the rest of the steps. He could hear the upstairs falling apart. Just as he and Cristina were going through to the front door, the ceiling collapsed upon them.


	15. Chapter 15: How to Save a Life

Chapter 15: How to Save a Life

The bystanders on the street watched as the firehouse crumbled. They heard the screams from Cristina and Wyatt. They quickly ran to the two of them and tried to getting the bricks off of them. Many people stayed away and called 911. Both Cristina and Wyatt were unconscious. One of the men heard a cell ringing from beneath the bricks and picked it up. It read **Owen**.

The bricks were finally removed from Cristina and Wyatt as the fire department and paramedics arrived. They hurried out of their vehicles to assess the injuries and remove the rubble from around them. They hurried and put Cristina into the first ambulance and noticed the blood soaking her pants. When the paramedics checked Wyatt, his pupils were blown and he was completely unresponsive. They put Wyatt into another ambulance and the man that had Cristina's phone gave it to the paramedics to bring to the hospital.

* * *

"A building collapsed, there were only two victims; a pregnant female in her early thirties and a male in mid to late thirties. Both are unconscious, the ambulances are about five minutes out" the nurse shouted in the ER.

Interns were paging the necessary doctors and getting the trauma rooms set up. Owen, April, Derek, Callie, an OB resident, and a few interns all stood outside the hospital on this cold September day waiting for the ambulance, not knowing it would be carrying someone they loved. Owen kept trying to get a hold of Cristina but she wasn't picking up, which worried him. The ambulances rolled into the ambulance bay and the paramedics quickly jumped out.

* * *

In ambulance one, the paramedics hurried out and informed the doctors about the patient; "Female, early thirties, around 32 weeks pregnant. She was stuck under a pile of bricks for about ten minutes. We administered fluids but she is still unconscious." April helped them pull the stretcher out of the ambulance and wheel the women in. They went into trauma room 1 and then April noticed that it was Cristina. She freaked out for only a moment then ran next door to trauma room 2 to get Owen.

* * *

In ambulance number two, the paramedics rushed to the back and informed the doctors about the patient; "Male, late thirties. He was stuck under a pile of bricks for about ten minutes. He sustained major head trauma, his pupils are blown, we administered fluids but nothing has worked." Owen helped pull the stretcher out of the ambulance and bring him to trauma two for a quick exam. They placed him onto a gurney and Derek began his exam. April then burst through the door.

"Dr. Hunt we need you in trauma one now!" she yelled.

"April, whatever it is I'm sure you can handle it."

"Owen isn't he your friend." Derek asked, interrupting him and April. Owen walked over to the gurney and looked at the battered and bruised face.

"Wyatt…"he whispered then took his face into his hands. "What happened Wyatt? Where is Cristina?" Wyatt was still unconscious.

"Dr. Hunt, Cristina is in trauma one." April stated. Owen ran passed her nearly knocking her down and rushed into trauma room one.

"Cristina, baby, are you okay?" he asked as he soothed her face. She was barely conscious. "What's going on?" he asked the doctors.

April spoke first, "Well considering all of the trauma her body went through, she's okay. She has no brain injury, internal bleeding, or broken bones."

"But…"Owen knew that wasn't all.

"The baby is in distress. We are getting Dr. Gilbert now."

Owen couldn't believe this. The day started off normal and the place where Cristina and the baby were supposed to be the safest ended up hurting them. He grabbed the stool from behind him and took a seat next to Cristina. He held her hand and waited for Dr. Gilbert to arrive. Cristina slowly began to regain consciousness and noticed Owen next to her holding her hand. She smiled at him then Dr. Gilbert entered the room with a couple of interns.

"Hello Cristina and Owen. I heard what happened and I am so sorry. I am here to check on you and baby Hunt." She lifted Cristina's gown and squeezed the gel on her bump. She placed the wand and intently stared at the screen. She turned around and whispered something to one of the interns and he left. "Okay so Cristina, I seen something on the ultrasound but I wasn't quite sure what it was so we're getting the 3D ultrasound to be sure."

Cristina turned to Owen and closed her eyes, trying not to cry. He squeezed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to check on Wyatt, I'll be right back."

Owen walked out to the ER desk where April was filling out a chart, "Where'd they take Wyatt?"

"He had brain hemorrhaging so Derek took him straight to surgery." Owen nodded and noticed the intern pushing the 3D ultrasound into Cristina's room. He slowly walked back into her room and took his seat on the stool. Dr. Gilbert examined her and looked at the screen and then her face turned pale.

"What is it Dr. Gilbert?" Owen asked.

"Well…um. Your baby has a brain bleed."

"Owen." Cristina cried. Owen soothed her hair and looked her in the eyes.

"Cristina, this will be okay. Our boy is a fighter."

"He is only 32 weeks Owen."

"Well Cristina, his survival rate is 85% and if we perform a C-section within the next hour, we can get him to surgery and then to the NICU." Dr. Gilbert explained.

"Okay, yeah alright." Cristina said. Dr. Gilbert wiped the gel of Cristina's stomach and left the room while her interns got ready to move Cristina to the Maternity Ward.

Once they settled Cristina into the room they gave her an epidural. Owen sat next to her and held her hand the entire time. Owen was talking to the baby explaining to him what was happening and then Cristina interrupted him.

"Where is Wyatt?" she whispered.

"He is in surgery. He had a brain bleed."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope."

"Owen, he's your best friend. Go check on him."

"What about you?"

"Page Meredith."

Half an hour later, Meredith and Zola strolled into her room. Owen kissed her softly and then took off to check on Wyatt.

"How are you doing Cristina?" Mer asked taking Owen's seat beside her then placing Zola on her lap.

"Mostly scared. He's only 32 weeks along, that's two more months he should be in here."

"It's okay Cristina. 32 weeks isn't a death sentence, especially with the doctors we have here. So why are they taking him out early?"

"He's got a brain hemorrhage" she cried.

"Oh Cristina. Derek can operate on him right?"

"He's with Wyatt now but I hope so." The tears began streaming down her face.

"Aunty Tina." Zola said softly.

"Yes Zo?"

"I want to give you something to make you feel better."

"What is it?" Cristina asked as Zola went into the diaper bag.

"It's Dr. Beary."

"Oh Zola, that is so sweet of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said.

Owen walked into the room with Derek. They both had long sad faces. Cristina knew what this meant.

"Zola, let's go get your brother and drop you off at Grandpa Richard's house." Meredith said.

"Alright momma. Bye Aunty Tina, get better. Bye baby, see you soon."

"So either he had a lot of complications and is in critical condition right now or he's died. Either way just tell me." Cristina snapped.

"He died." Derek said. "His heart gave out and he couldn't take anymore then he kept bleeding and we couldn't do anything."

"Did anyone tell Melanie?" Cristina asked trying not to cry.

"Not yet, I will go find her now." Derek remarked.

"Wait Derek." Cristina ordered. He turned around and looked her into the eyes. "My son, your godson, has a brain bleed. Grade 1 I believe but you are the only person I want taking care of it."

Derek nodded and smiled at her. "Of course Cristina." He left the room and went to find Melanie.

The OB interns walked into her room to wheel her to the OR. Owen was sat next to her when they began the procedure. Cristina could feel the incisions being made and the hands entering her body. She just looked at Owen while he smoothed her hair and told her stories from his childhood. She could feel them pulling the baby out of her but there were no cries.

"Owen, go check on him, he isn't crying." She yelled as she began crying. "Make sure he makes it through surgery. I will be fine here."

"Okay." He kissed her lips and cupped her cheek. "I love you Cristina, everything will be fine. Okay?" she nodded and watched him leave the OR following the baby.

The doctors finished up on Cristina and closed her up. They wheeled her to her room so she could recover and get some rest. She slept almost 12 hours.

When she woke up there were balloons and flowers, gift bags, and cards all over her room. She looked around and tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain from the stitches. She laid back down and stared at all the gifts in her room. **The baby must be okay. **She thought. Just then Owen came in with a bag and some coffees.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a wide smile and kissed her. He took a seat at the foot of her bed and passed her a coffee and a bagel.

"Good morning, thanks for the food." She said and began eating. "So, is he okay? I want to know everything. I missed so much already."

"Baby boy Hunt was born on October 26th, 2013 at 11:13 pm. He was 3.3 pounds and 17 inches long. Dr. Derek Shepherd fixed the brain bleed and placed a shunt in. Baby boy Hunt was a fighter and he didn't code at all. His heart rate was low and still is but I believe it's because he just misses his mother and wishes he could've stayed inside her for the last 8 weeks."

"So that is all I missed?"

"It is."

"Good, not too much. Can I go see him?"

"Not today, you need to regain your strength. Maybe you can visit him tomorrow. Baby boy Hunt has already had tons of visitors."

"Wyatt." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"You keep calling him "Baby boy Hunt", his name is Wyatt Daniel Hunt." She said proudly.

"I love it. I really do." He kissed her deeply and wiped her tears.

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Of course I do." He pulled out his phone and began showing her pictures of their son lying in the incubator. He was really tiny and his eyes were covered. He looked like a sick preemie which made Cristina sad, but he was fighting to stay alive.

Throughout the day, Cristina had many visitors; The Shepherd family, Helen and Saul, Susan Hunt, nurses, and other colleagues. There was one person Cristina did want to see or hear from but wasn't around: Melanie. She just lost the love of her life and probably wasn't handling it well.

That evening Cristina and Owen lied in her hospital bed eating subs and watching TV when it pondered on Cristina that they had no home.

"Owen…" she whispered. "Where are we going to live when Wyatt and I are released?"

"Cristina, I honestly don't know. The insurance company believes we can get at least $200,000 from the firehouse damages but that won't be for months. Tomorrow hopefully Saul and I are going to see what can be saved from the rubble, like clothes and pictures."

"That'll be good and all the nursery stuff is in your truck still and we have all these gifts so Wyatt is set."

"He is. I'm going to go shower and change, check on him, and then come sleep."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright, we will go see him first thing tomorrow." He kissed her quickly and left her room.

Later that evening, Owen made his way back to Cristina's room. He moved into the bed with her and held her in his arms. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes and began crying. He spent the entire day being strong for his family but he could do it anymore. His best friend, practically his brother, had just died and his son was lying in the NICU trying to stay alive. Owen didn't feel like crying anymore so he got out of the bed, put on his shoes and jacket, and left the hospital. He walked across the street and took a seat at the bar. The bartender asked what he wanted, "Scotch please and keep them coming."


	16. Chapter 16: What Were You Thinking?

Chapter 16: What Were You Thinking?

The next morning Cristina woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. Meredith and Zola were sitting in a seat next to her waiting for her to wake.

"Good morning Aunty Tina." Zola beamed and walked to her bedside and handed her a muffin.

"Hello Zola. Hey Mer." She sat up and grabbed the muffin and coffee Meredith held out for her. "Do you know where Owen is?" she asked worriedly.

"No." she lied.

"He's supposed to be here this morning to bring me to see Wyatt. I haven't seen him yet." She pouted.

"I'll take you Cristina."

"Mer, can you give me your phone so I can call him?"

"No, I'm sure he's just busy. I'll bring you."

"Uncle Owen is with daddy. He was sick!" Zola explained. Cristina looked at Zola and then up

at Mer who looked guilty.

"Mer, what is she talking about?" Cristina asked, holding back tears.

"He was at Joe's last night; he had a lot of Scotch. He was passed out in the bathroom drunk. Joe called Derek, and Derek left at like 4am to pick up Owen, then he brought Owen to our house. This morning I woke up and Owen was on our couch passed out and as I was getting the kids ready he was preoccupying their bathroom puking."

Cristina began crying. She couldn't believe while she and their son were in the hospital trying to heal, he was at the bar getting drunk.

"Cristina, come on you need to see your son." Meredith pleaded with her. Cristina looked up at her person and nodded. Meredith brought in a wheel chair from the hall and helped Cristina into it. Zola held Cristina's hand as they made their way to the NICU. Meredith helped her and Zola gown up and brought them inside and right to Wyatt's incubator.

"Aunty Tina, he's doing better." Zola said with a smile.

"Cristina, do you want to hold him?" Meredith asked. With tears in her eyes, she nodded. Meredith opened the incubator and carefully took baby Wyatt out and slowly placed him into Cristina's arms. Cristina smiled at her baby; she never thought she would be here. She smoothed his short redish-orange hair.

"Hello there. I'm your mommy. I wasn't expecting you for another two months but I'm glad you're here and that you're okay. I love you so much." She kissed the top of his head and and just held him close.

"Cristina, look at his vitals. They're going up." Meredith exclaimed. "All he wanted was his mommy."

"That's what Owen said yesterday." Cristina said as more tears rushed down her face. "I want to take him home so badly."

"In about a month's time Cristina."

"But I get released tomorrow and I have nowhere to go."

"You can stay in your room at our house." Meredith said with a big smile.

"Okay, thank you." Cristina replied. "Wyatt, you are so beautiful. Momma loves you." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Cristina!" She heard her mother say. "How are you and my beautiful grandson?"

"We're good, really good."

"I'm going to Zola to daycare and then get to surgery. I'll see you later Cristina." Meredith told her.

"Where is Owen?" Helen asked as she took a seat next to Cristina.

"He is at Meredith's house with a hangover."

"While you and his son are in the hospital…?"

"Yes." Cristina said softly.

"When are you being released?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"What about Wyatt?"

"Not for another three or four weeks."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Cristina snapped at her.

"Cristina, I just need to know, where are you going to stay?"

"Well I'll be at Meredith's until Wyatt can leave the hospital, after that I do not know."

"Stay with us."

"Excuse me?"

"You and Wyatt come stay with Saul and me." Helen suggested happily.

"And Owen. Me, Wyatt, and Owen."

"If he's around."

"Don't be like that; he's going through a lot right now."

"Excuses Cristina. So are you and Wyatt. He can stay with us too I guess."

"Thank you mother. Owen has the nursery stuff so he can set that up whenever."

"That's good, so I'm going to go find Saul and I will see you two later."

"Bye mother." Cristina sat in the rocking chair holding Wyatt, smiling at him as he made little noises. Derek, interns, and Arizona walked into the NICU. As Arizona and the interns rounded on the other babies, Derek went to Cristina to check no her.

"How is the little fella?"

"He's doing better I guess. Just wanted his parents."

"Well he is doing better, for a preemie."

"Yes he is. So about Owen…"

"Don't make an excuse for him or anything. He should've been here this morning."

"He wanted too but had a huge hangover. He's going through a lot."

"Yeah, so am I." She snapped.

"Cristina…"Derek pleaded then looked into her face. He seen the red puffy eyes she had from crying, the messiness of her hair, and sadness in her face. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't take him to the bar and you didn't shove scotch down his throat."

"I just wished he was here this morning with me and Wyatt."

"Here, I'll take a picture of you two so that you can remember this day."

"Thanks I guess." Derek stood back and pulled out his phone and took a picture of Cristina and Wyatt. "I'll send it to him so he sees what he's out on."

"I'll be at your house tomorrow evening so he better grow up. If not, then I'm going to my mom's."

"I'll talk to him." Derek said as the interns and Arizona made their way over. "I'll wheel you to your room Cristina." Derek said. He helped her into the wheel chair as the interns examined Wyatt. He opened the door and there was Owen asleep on her bed. "Owen wake up!" Derek shouted. Owen sat up startled. "Move out of your wife's hospital bed." Owen got up and walked over to the chair.

Cristina tried not to cry but seeing Owen like this made her sad. This was not her Owen.

"Do you want me to stay?" Derek whispered as he helped her into bed.

"No, I'll be fine." Derek gave Owen a stern look then left.

"Cristina, I am so sorry. I want to make it up to you."

"How Owen? You left me here and got drunk to the point where you passed out. I had no idea where you were. I had to find out from Meredith and Zola that you had a hangover and were puking at her house instead of being here with me and your son."

"I am sorry Cristina." He pleaded and held her hand. "It was a mistake and I was pissed."

"At what?"

"At everything. I lost my best friend and I could have lost my wife and my son was fighting for his life."

"Well he still is and I needed you. Meredith was there and you weren't."

"I am sorry about it. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"Well I'm staying at Meredith's once I'm released."

"I'll be here to take you home and when Wyatt is released I'll be there." Cristina contemplated whether or not to tell him that she was going to her mother's once Wyatt was born but she decided not to just in case. "I love you Cristina, I really do."

"I love you too Owen." She whispered.

* * *

The next afternoon Owen and Cristina were packing her things so that she could leave. She jumped into the shower quickly and changed into yoga pants and a sweatshirt. She threw her hair up then sat in a chair as Owen finished packing. Owen put the bags in his truck as Cristina made her way to the NICU to visit Wyatt before she went to Meredith's house. She held him tightly as rocked him back and forth as he got fussy.

Owen watched as Cristina calmed down their son. He knew he had to make things better for them. "Hey Cristina, everything is all packed up."

"Okay, I don't want to leave him though."

"You have to; you need your rest."

"I know." She kissed Wyatt's head, "I love you baby. I'll see you tomorrow. Stay healthy for momma." Owen kissed Wyatt's head then Cristina put him into the incubator. They left hand in hand to Owen's truck. In the back seat he had Wyatt's car seat all set up, which made Cristina smile.

"Three or four more weeks." Owen whispered.

"Yes, I cannot wait." Owen held her hand as they made their way to the Shepherd house.

Once they got there, Owen helped her out the truck and inside. Meredith, Zola, and Mark were waiting on the couch. Cristina sat on next to them as Owen brought in their bags.

"Saul is coming tomorrow to pick up the nursery stuff from Owen's truck. I need you to give Owen a ride to work so I can let Saul in and then he'll take me to the hospital." Cristina whispered quickly.

"No problem Cristina."

"Thanks." Just then Owen walked into the living room and took a seat beside Cristina. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders; she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep after a few minutes. Owen carried her to the bed and tucked her in. He left quietly then walked to the kitchen and opened Derek's scotch and poured himself a glass.

Meredith watched as Owen quickly gulped the scotch. She felt bad for Cristina because she knew what would happen to Owen if he didn't stop; Cristina was going to leave. She knew baby Wyatt deserved both parents so she was going to try and help them both as much as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Some people do not like this story. If you don't like this story or it's too out of character I can end it… Give me feedback. Love y'all.**


	17. Chapter 17: Make This Place Our Home

A/N: So yes Cristina is "out of character" here. She is [SLOWLY] working on the relationship with her mother. Enjoy!

Chapter 17: make this place our home

Wyatt was almost a whole month old when he was finally healthy enough to leave the hospital.

The first two weeks of Wyatt's life, Cristina and Owen visited the NICU daily. After an hour or so Owen would return to his chiefly duties and Cristina would spend hours holding Wyatt. Owen would visit during lunch and relieve Cristina then she'd get their lunch and they'd eat together. When Owen or Meredith's shifts were over, Cristina would ride back to the Shepherd house and get some rest.

During the third week of Wyatt's life, Owen would say he was "really busy". They would go to hospital first thing in the morning and Owen would go to the NICU for a little while then go to work. Owen would stay late claiming he had work on administrative things so Cristina would ride home with Meredith and/or Derek. When Owen would return to their house it would be between 1am and 3am and he always smelled like alcohol. When Cristina would wake up the next morning she would still be able to smell it on him.

The past week was a good week for Cristina. Wyatt was doing a lot better and was almost a full 4 pounds. She still went to the nursery every day, without Owen. He took the whole week off from work because he had hangovers every single morning. He worked from the Shepherd house and whenever Cristina brought up Wyatt, Owen would shut her out. Melanie called her once to let her know she was okay but wasn't dealing with Wyatt's death well. She decided to move back with her parents; Cristina wished her luck and told her that she would have to come visit them.

It was finally the day that Wyatt would be able to go home. Cristina, Meredith, Derek, Callie, Arizona, Susan and Alex waited as Wyatt sat in the car seat. He looked at them with eyes identical to his mother, not knowing what they were doing or why he was strapped in this seat. Everyone took pictures of him sitting their babbling about nothing. Cristina texted Owen nine times reminding him that Wyatt was going home today, his mother called multiple times and so did Derek, Meredith, and Arizona.

Once the hour was up Cristina unstrapped Wyatt and held him close to her chest. She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back. "Mommy's going to take you home today, well we don't have a home yet but you know what I mean." She smiled at her friends and strapped him back in. Everyone gave her their congratulations and best wishes as they made their way out. Susan said her apologies for Owen and told Cristina to call if she needed anything; Meredith was the only one left.

"Okay so am I bringing you to my house or your parent's house?" Meredith asked dangling her keys.

"Well since Owen probably has scotch seeping from his pores and is probably passed out on the bed, I'll go to my parent's. I never thought I would be saying either of those things."

"Well I have to get Zola and Mark then we can go." Mer said as she grabbed Wyatt's diaper bag.

They went to daycare and Meredith got both of her kids. The five of them walked out to Meredith's car and Meredith and Cristina put in the car seats. Zola sat in the middle to watch both of the boys. Half way to Helen and Saul's, Wyatt began getting fussy. Zola tried to occupy him and play with him but it made him worse, which made Mark start to cry. Meredith hurried to Cristina's parent's house so they could take care of the boys.

As soon as Meredith parked in the driveway, she and Cristina jumped out to get the boys who seemed to calm down a bit. Meredith took out Mark's car seat and helped Zola get out. They all walked to the front door and as soon as Cristina was about to knock, the door opened. Saul and Helen both greeted them with a large smile.

"Welcome Home!" they shouted. Cristina looked at them then at Meredith then back at them.

"Who are you and what did you do to Helen and Saul?" she said plainly as they walked inside.

"We're just happy to have you and Wyatt and Owen here…where is Owen?" Saul asked with a displeased look.

"Probably passed out drunk at Meredith's." Cristina replied. Both Helen and Saul looked at her confused. "He's been drinking a lot and neglecting Wyatt and I. That is why we're here."

"Cristina, I am so sorry." Helen said. Cristina knew she really wanted to say 'told you so.'

"He'll come around eventually. So where is the little guy's room, he needs to be changed and I'm guessing Mark does too." She unstrapped Wyatt from his car seat and followed Helen as she waved them up the stairs with a huge grin. She brought them to the door beside 'Cristina's room' and opened it for them.

"Voila!" she presented them. The room was exactly how Cristina and Owen wanted it. The walls were a light blue with dark brown picture frames and Wyatt's initials over the crib. The crib was dark brown mahogany with blue and brown blankets and the changing table was the same. There was a rocking chair by the window that was brown with blue pillows. Cristina kept thinking how much Owen would love it.

"This is perfect. Thank you so much." Cristina beamed. "Meredith you can use the changing table first, I need to find his diapers." Cristina laid Wyatt in the crib and went searching through his closet for the right diapers. As soon as Meredith finished, Cristina went to the changing table. Zola sat in the rocking chair looking at the pictures in one of the many Dr. Seuss books that Helen put in the room. Helen left them in peace and went to make dinner.

"Cristina this is pretty great but I need to pee so where is the bathroom?" Meredith stated.

"Go to the room on our right and on the left side there's an ensuite bathroom. I'll watch Mark and Zola."

"Thanks." Mer shouted as she rushed to the bathroom. Cristina sat on the carpet playing with the boys then Zola walked up to her.

"Aunty Tina, can you read this?" She said with a big puppy dog eyes that Cristina couldn't resist.

"Alright Miss Zola. Take a seat behind the boys and I'll read to you. Zola hurried behind the boys and sat cross legged. "Oh baby, the places you'll go…" she began. Meredith stood in the doorway listening to Cristina read to the kids. When Cristina finished she took a seat next to her.

"You're going to be a great mom, with or without Owen; Preferably with Owen though."

"As soon as he gets his head out of his ass." Cristina said to herself.

"Cristina. Meredith. Dinner is ready." Helen shouted from downstairs.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Cristina mumbled to Meredith. "Mothers aren't our thing so I won't make you suffer with me."

"It is really not a problem and by the time we get home Zola and Mark will need to get to bed."

"Alright, let's go eat." Cristina picked up Wyatt and Meredith picked up Mark. "Let's go Zozo." They walked down the steps to the kitchen.

"Cristina, Meredith, you guys can take a break. I'll watch the boys so you can properly eat." Saul insisted. They passed the boys to Saul and he walked to the living room with them. Helen set plates in front of everyone.

"Chicken alfredo." Helen beamed as she sat down. "Eat up!" They all began eating and enjoying a nice home cooked meal. "This was Cristina's favorite meal growing up."

"It's the only thing you cooked." Cristina muttered.

"This is really yummy!" Zola cheered.

"Why thank you." Helen said. They all began finishing up.

"I need to go feed Wyatt. Are you coming up with me Mer?"

"Yeah Cristina, I need to prep his bottle first."

"Miss Zola, do you want to come help me clean up a bit?" Helen asked.

"Sure." Zola said and hopped off her seat.

"Be good, momma will be right back." Mer whispered to Zola and kissed the top of her head.

Meredith got Mark's diaper bag from her car and prepared his bottle. She and Cristina went to the living room to get the boys from Saul. They went up to Wyatt's nursery, Cristina sat on the rocking chair and Meredith sat on the ottoman. Cristina pulled her tank top down and lifted Wyatt to her nipple. He instantly began sucking. Meredith cradled Mark and feed him his bottle.

The two of them made small chit chat while the boys ate. After a half hour they burped the boys and Wyatt instantly fell asleep. Cristina laid him in the crib and fixed her clothes.

"Alright Mer, are you taking off or staying?" Cristina inquired, noticing baby Mark dozing off.

"I really don't feel like going all the way back to the house and I'm not on tomorrow so sure."

"Great, now my mother and I won't be alone! Mark can sleep in the crib with Wyatt, he's too small to have it to himself, and you, me, and Zo can have my bed."

"Sounds like a great plan. Let's get her so she can get to sleep." Meredith and Cristina walked down the steps to the living room. Zola was sitting between Helen and Saul watching cartons while they read.

"Meredith and the kids are going to stay the night." Cristina proclaimed. "The drive back is long and Meredith is tired and Mark is already asleep."

"That's fine; the other guest rooms aren't prepared though."

"Zola and Mer will share with me. No big deal."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll make a nice breakfast tomorrow."

"Alright. Well good night." Cristina walked up the steps to check on Wyatt while Meredith got Zola ready for bed. After an hour Zola was asleep in the middle of the bed while Cristina and Meredith were in the nursery. "I never thought I would be here." Cristina professed. "A mother of a tiny little preemie boy, he's still supposed to be growing inside me. I'm living with my parents because Owen…I cannot even talk about it."

"Has he contacted you at all?" Meredith asked.

"No. Not a call or text or email. Nothing."

"Derek will be home soon. Let's go to bed Cristina." She grabbed the baby monitor and walked to her room with Meredith. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she began drifting off.

Owen spent the better part of his day asleep on the bathroom floor. He was puking for hours during the night and in the early hours of the morning and just wanted sleep. That afternoon when he woke up, he decided to make a nice brunch and treat himself. After eating he worked on some hospital paper work in Derek's office. He barely noticed that he was in their house alone.

Owen was feeling nothing. No love, no hate, no anger, he was numb. He liked being numb solely because he didn't have to think or be responsible. After working for hours, Owen decided to crack open a cheap Scotch. It burned as it traveled down his throat, that's where the numbness kicked in, he didn't even notice. Once a vast majority of the bottle was gone, Owen passed out.

Derek walked through the door at 9:40 p.m. He had a long day at work and now had to deal with his drunken friend being an asshole of a father. He had been bitched out by Meredith about Owen not being there, he watched Cristina try not to cry over it and he watched Owen's mother be so disappointed.

"Owen Hunt! Wake your ass up!" Derek shouted as he burst into the guest room Owen and Cristina shared. Owen began to stir and quickly opened his eyes and was faced to face with a very pissed off Derek. "What the fuck is wrong with you Owen?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Today Owen, you were supposed to be sober and come into the hospital. You made a promise."

"I said on Thursday, it's only Tuesday Derek."

"No, dumbass, it is Thursday. Your son was released and you were here drinking away your sorrows."

"This can't be." Owen racked his brain trying to figure everything out. "What the hell? I missed it all?" Derek nodded. "The car seat test and presents people had for him and everything?"

"Yeah, he was released almost four hours ago." Derek shouted.

"Oh my God. I promised to be there for them…where are they?"

"I'm not telling you until you sober up. We will visit them tomorrow." Derek turned around and left the room. He went straight to his bed and slept. Owen stayed up thinking of ways to make this up to Cristina and he had nothing. He quickly text Cristina then went to sleep.

Cristina woke up at 3am because Wyatt was crying. She and Mer got out of bed and walked to the nursery, they picked up the boys and brought them down to the kitchen for a feeding, Meredith heated up a bottle for Mark and Cristina sat down to breastfeed Wyatt.

"Your phone is blinking." Meredith said and picked it up from the counter and brought it to Cristina, then took a seat beside her. Cristina looked through the messages from all the people checking on her then she came across Owen's:

I know there's nothing I can say to make today better but I am really truly sorry. I love you Cristina, I really do. I want my family to be together and I will make this up to you. Give Wyatt a kiss for me. See you guys tomorrow. Take care now. Xoxox

"Mer…Owen text me." Meredith looked up at her with concern. Cristina read the message aloud to Meredith. She didn't know what to say or how to feel.

"I'm pretty sure Derek probably will kick his ass if you want." Meredith remarked.

"Well we will see tomorrow. I just don't want to be disappointed, again."

"Cristina, this is what Owen's always wanted. He'll be around."

"Yeah, I hope." Cristina said silently and looked down at Wyatt. He finished eating so she burped him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, from Owen. When the boys were fed and burped, Cristina and Owen brought them to the nursery and went back to bed.

AN2: Sorry it so long to update. Exams, prom, state testing etc. Life has been hectic. Don't hate me.


	18. Chapter 18: New Beginning

**A/N: I am so so so sorry. I am finished with school for the year, it was just all very hectic and I moved and ahhh. I'm so sorry. **

**I think this may be the last chapter...if you want more I will give you more. So leave me comments on whether I should write more or not. Otherwise, enjoy. c:**

Chapter 18: New Beginnings:

The next morning Owen and Derek woke bright and early to go for a jog. They discussed Owen's issues and how to work through them. After the 2 mile jog, they went back to the house to shower and get ready to go, Owen also decided to pack up the rest of he and Cristina's things at the house. By the time they were driving from the house it was almost 8:30. They stopped by a bakery for fresh muffins then went across town to Helen and Saul's house.

* * *

Cristina and Meredith woke up at 7:34 to Mark and Wyatt's crying. They changed the boy's diapers and by 8 they were down in the kitchen feeding them. A few minutes later Zola came down the steps crying for her parents.

"Mommy!" said whimpered as she walked into the kitchen. Meredith looked at her as she wiped her tears. "I couldn't find you."

"Oh, I'm sorry Zozo, the boys were up and crying."

"I'm hungry. Muffins?"

"We'll see Zo. Can you wait ten minutes?"

"I guess." she said and climbed into a seat.

"Saul is out golfing and my mother is having breakfast with friends or something so it's just us." Cristina mumbled.

"Okay, we can just go to the bakery then the park or something." Mer suggested.

Cristina just nodded and looked down at Wyatt.

A few minutes later, the five of them walked up the stairs to get ready, which was easier said then done. Wyatt began getting extremely fussy so Cristina sat with him in the rocking chair to try and calm him down. Zola was being a "big girl" by brushing her teeth while Mer got Mark ready. Cristina watched as Meredith rushed around to get both her kids ready, all she could think was **where the hell is Owen.**

* * *

Wyatt took his medicine after he calmed down. Cristina changed him into a sweatsuit with a matching hat, then laid him in the crib next to Mark as she went to get herself ready. She slowly walked to her room, Meredith was helping Zola get dressed. Cristina went to her dresser and pulled on yoga pants and a tank to then went to brush her teeth when the doorbell rang.

Cristina ran down the steps pulling her hair up then unlocked the door and froze. Both Derek and Owen stood in front of her with smiles and Derek with a box from the bakery. She greeted them with a faint smile. "Hey guys, come on in..." she turned around and took a deep breath. "You can go to the kitchen, I'll get everyone else." She quickly went up the steps and to her room. "Our husbands are here. With muffins."

Zola's face lit up, "Daddy's here?!" she questioned, loudly.

Yeah Zo, he's in the kitchen." She hoped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"I'm going to brush my teeth, can you start some coffee?"

"Sure, should I leave the boys up here?" Mer inquired.

"No, you can take Mark. I'm going to change Wyatt into something more comfortable then come down."

Cristina slowly brushed her teeth then walked into the nursery. She lifted a half asleep Wyatt out of his crib and onto the changing table. She slipped him out of his sweatsuit and hat and fixed his onesie.

"Alright Wyatt, I need you to be a good boy." She carried him down the stairs and slowly walked to the kitchen. Derek was holding Mark as he slept, Zola was eating her muffin, Meredith was pouring cups of coffee and Owen was pacing the floor,

"Owen take a seat," Meredith commanded as she set down his coffee. "She's just as nervous as you are."

Cristina cradled Wyatt as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys. Owen." She took the only seat left between Owen and Zola. The room fell completely silent as everyone enjoyed their breakfast.

A a couple minutes of the uncomfortable silence, Mark began to cry, which made Wyatt cry.

"He probably needs to be changed." Meredith said then showed Derek up to the nursery. Zola sat at the table with her aunt and uncle in a beyond uncomfortable silence. She soon decided it was too much.

"I'm going with my mommy and daddy." she asserted and rushed out of the kitchen.

Cristina patted Wyatt's lower back to try and calm him down but it didn't seem to work.

"Can I try Cristina?" Owen asked cautiously. She nodded and passed Wyatt over to Owen. He quickly got Wyatt to calm down as Cristina went back to her breakfast. Owen cradled him in his arms, memorized at his son, a perfect combination of himself and Cristina. "How is he?"

Cristina wanted to be a smartass and say 'you'd know if you were here' but she didn't want to fight. She wanted everything to be alright for Wyatt's sake. "He's fine." she replied harshly.

Owen nodded, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I know." she replied turning away from him to hide her tears.

"I love you both." he whispered. She just nodded. "Say it Cristina."

"I love you too Owen." She cried. "Now what?"

"Wherever you are two are, I will be there."

"I want you here, with us."

"I will be, always. No matter what. I'm going back to counseling and getting help. I want to move in here so you aren't taking care of him alone. I promised that I would be here and I wasn't and I am so sorry, but I will be here. I promise."

Cristina turned to face him. His face had a stream of tears. She looked into his blue orbs and seen the desperation and love.

"I trust you Owen." She scooted her chair closer to him. He reached his hand out and pressed his palm to her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears. He pulled her head towards his and kissed her.

"I love you Cristina. So so much."

"I love you too Owen." Wyatt made a gurgling sound as if he was trying to catch their attention. "I love you more baby boy." she said leaning down kissing his forehead. "So are you going back to get your stuff?"

"Well...actually, we took my truck here and the rest of our things are in the back..."

"So you just knew that I'd let you stay...?"

"No, I just really hoped. I didn't want to waste anymore time away from you two."

"Good answer." she said laughing. She leaned over and kissed him. "New beginning."

"New beginning." he repeated.

* * *

**A/N" Leave your comments and ideas. Do you want more? **


End file.
